All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ncislove
Summary: There is only one thing the boys want for Christmas. Gibbs/Abby/Tony Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Minor through Spider & the Fly  
Summary: There is only one thing the boys want for Christmas  
Author Note: This was written for dannicawebb as a happy birthday, merry christmas, happy new year piece. Only it sorta grew out of hand and went from a quick one-shot to 60 pages. Eeps! So, sorry about the delayed Christmas theme.

Gibbs/Abby/Tony pairing – don't like, don't read!

* * *

"_Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Gibbs ran his thumb gently across her cheek as they stood in the doorway to her office."We need to talk." _

"_Sure. Can I bring anything?" Gibbs didn't seem upset or worried, so whatever he wanted to talk about couldn't be that bad._

"_Nope, I was just thinking of ordering pizza. That okay?"_

"_Perfect. What time?"_

"_Seven?"_

"_I'll be there!" Abby grinned as Gibbs leaned in to kiss her cheek and then walked away._

* * *

When Tony had first started at NCIS, she had told Ducky that she wasn't going to get attached - he wouldn't last a week. Gibbs had been going through agents at a rate in which she had never seen before. One week turned into two, then three, and after four weeks she and Gibbs had sat in his basement with Chinese food and she had told him Tony should stay.

He had been amused and answered with, "we'll see," and left it at that.

Four weeks had turned into almost ten years.

As she spent more time with Tony, they had grown closer, and before long she figured that something would happen between them – it wasn't a matter of _if_, it was a matter of _when_. When she first started at NCIS, she fell head over heels with Gibbs. No question. But he was just post-third divorce, and kept her at an arm's length. By the time she had gained his trust she realized that he wasn't ready for a relationship beyond their friendship, and his short-lived flings with various red-heads and Hollis Mann proved she was right. She was content to wait in the wings for him to realize what was in front of him, no matter how long it took. But with Tony, she would have been willing to put money down that they would end up in bed at some point. Her on-again-off-again romance with McGee, followed by Tony's undercover assignment that connected him to Jeanne had thrown a wrench into that plan. The last few years had been a roller coaster starting with the death of Director Shepard, Tony and Ziva being sent away, and then the whole Mexico drama. Now, Abby was content to have her friends around her safe and sound, though lately Gibbs had seemed a little closer, a little more open. Maybe now was the time.

Abby checked her make-up in the mirror one last time, adjusted her necklace (a beautiful velvet choker with a red gemstone centered on her throat – a birthday gift from Gibbs two years prior) before grabbing her keys and heading for her car. Any time spent with Gibbs after work was a bonus. They were close, always had been, but lately he seemed to spend an extra few seconds in her personal space, lingering touches, an extra glance in her direction… everything seemed to point in one direction and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Abby was surprised to see Tony's car pulled up beside Gibbs' in the driveway. She hadn't expected it to be a team dinner, but Christmas wasn't far off, so maybe it was a little team bonding before Christmas. Maybe Gibbs was headed up to Stillwater and wouldn't be around for Christmas. _There go my Christmas plans,_ she thought sadly_._ It wasn't every year she spend Christmas with Gibbs, but over the past seven or eight years she had gone home only twice, instead spending the holiday helping Gibbs deliver his donation of hand-made wood toys to the children's hospital.

Abby locked her car and headed for his front door. It was open, as usual, and Abby headed in without knocking and followed the voices into the kitchen. Tony was pulling two bottles of beer from the fridge, and Gibbs was putting three plates beside the box of pizza on the counter.

"Hey Abby!" Tony smile at her and held up a beer bottle. "Beer with your pizza?"

"Uh, sure." She accepted the bottle. "Thanks."

Gibbs accepted a beer as well, and then handed both Tony and Abby a plate for their pizza. Tony motioned for her to go first, so Abby pulled out a slice and headed for Gibbs' small table followed by Tony and then Gibbs. She tried not to pay too much attention at how comfortable Tony was in Gibbs house, in Gibbs presence. Normally Tony would be joking around, making digs at Gibbs' décor or joking at how the boss had actually invited him in even after that _one time_ when he had stayed in Gibbs' guest room while his heater was being fixed and things had gotten out of hand when he and one of his frat brothers had shared a cab home after a night out drinking.

They sat down, and Tony shoved pizza in his mouth right away.

"Charming," Gibbs commented.

Tony gave a little shrug and kept his eyes focused on his plate.

"Are you okay, Tony? I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet. Except when you had the plague, but you don't look sick. You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Tony swallowed the pizza in his mouth, answered, and then took another large bite.

Abby chewed on her pizza, glancing at Gibbs and then Tony and then back at Gibbs again. "Then why do I get the suspicion that I'm here for something other than just dinner?"

More silence.

"Guys?" Abby started getting fidgety when she was met with silence. "Why am I here?"

"We have something to tell you," Gibbs glanced at Tony who gave a little nod.

"Oh God, did somebody die? Is someone dying? Are _you_ dying?"

"No." Gibbs tried not to smile. He always found it amusing, the rate at which emotions were displayed on her face.

"You're not leaving NCIS, are you?

"No, Abbs-"

"Oh my God, are _you _leaving NCIS?" Abby turned to Tony, her eyes wide. "Is Vance sending you away again? Is the team splitting up? Because if so, I'm going to talk to the director _right now, _I won't let you go, either of you, without a fight_._" Abby jumped up from her seat nearly knocking her chair over in the process.

"Abby!" Gibbs' hand snaked out and his fingers wrapped around her wrist. He knew that if he didn't put a stop to her worrying now, she'd be too worked up to fully comprehend what they needed to tell her, to ask her.

"_What?"_ She snapped. If Vance was splitting them up, _again_, she had business to take care of. She wasn't going to stand by and be miserable like last time. She was ready to fight.

"No one is leaving. We didn't ask you over to tell you something bad." Gibbs loosened his grip on her, and swept his thumb over her knuckles before dropping her hand all together. "Sit down."

"Sorry," Abby flushed as she realized her outburst had been unnecessary, "I just…" She gave a little shrug and then sat back down.

Gibbs looked at Tony hoping he would step up. This was something they were supposed to do together, but so far Tony hadn't said much.

"Abby, we're um, we're together. Gibbs and I."

Abby raised her brow and then looked to Gibbs. When he nodded his confirmation, Abby burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh Tony, how much did that cost you to get Gibbs to…" Abby trailed off when Tony winced at her comment. "Wait, you aren't joking?"

"He's not joking, Abbs." Gibbs gave Tony a soft smile. "We're together."

And with those words, Abby felt as if her entire world had caved in around her. "You… you're together? Like, together-together?"

Gibbs gave a little nod, "Yeah."

"I… wow." Abby pushed her chair back and started pacing back and forth in front of the door. "How could I not have noticed? How long has this," she gestured at them with her hands, "been going on?"

"About seven, eight months," Gibbs answered when Tony sat silently.

"I know I'm not investigator, but… I can't believe I didn't pick up on it. I'd like to think I pay more attention than that to my friends."

"We've kept our relationship strictly professional at work; there has been nothing for you to notice." Gibbs sat still and watched as she continued to pace. This wasn't going as he expected.

"It's not like I don't ever see either of you outside of work. Why did you wait so long to tell me? Tony? All those times I tried to set you up with a friend? I'd never have done that if I knew you were… if I knew that you and Gibbs… I thought… Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're upset." Tony stated sadly.

"About you guys? No, of course not! I'm just shocked, and I dunno… you've been together for eight months and said nothing to me. I guess I just thought we were closer than that." She turned to Gibbs, a look of hurt on her face. "After everything during the Reynosa drama?" She thought she had almost gotten him to clarify exactly how he felt for her down in the basement, but now she was glad she hadn't pushed for anything. If he had confirmed that he loved her like daughter, she wasn't sure what she would have done. Suddenly her secure position of Gibbs' favorite had been pulled out from under her, and she hadn't even seen it coming. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"Abbs," Gibbs sighed, "I was a mess then. We didn't keep this from you because we thought you would pass judgment, or because we didn't want you to know. We wanted to be sure that this is what we wanted. If things didn't work out between us, we didn't want you to feel like you needed to choose sides. I couldn't do that to you."

Abby gave an understanding nod. "So things… things are working for you guys? You're happy?"

"I'm happy," Gibbs looked to Tony.

He didn't exactly look happy in the moment, but after a second he nodded. "I'm happy too."

"Good. Good." She could be happy for them. She forced a smile, promising herself she would let the tears fall once she was alone. "If you're happy, then I am happy for you."

"Thank you." Gibbs stood and edged closer to her, trying to judge if she would be open for a hug. When she looked at him, she smiled, but her eyes were shiny as if she was about to cry. Gibbs pulled her against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then motioned for Tony to get up and join in the hug. "It wasn't the only reason we asked you over to talk."

"There's more?"

"Yeah."

"I can't… let me just process this, okay?"

"Abbs…"

"No, please, I don't think I can handle anything else tonight. I should get going anyway, it's getting late."

Tony opened his mouth to protest that she had only been there for 30 minutes, but Gibbs shook his head and Tony kept quiet. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah. Have a good night, guys. See you tomorrow." Abby grabbed her coat and headed for the door, keeping a small smile plastered to her face the entire time. She refused to let herself cry on the drive home. She was genuinely happy that both of her guys had found love. She hadn't expected it to be with each other, but at least this way she didn't have to worry about either of them getting hurt. She trusted them both with her life, and although she suddenly found herself out of the equation, she was glad that neither of them would spend another holiday alone. They were happy, and because of that she would be happy. Starting tomorrow.

Once she locked up her apartment, she changed to her favorite pj's - the blue ones with the penguins and polar bears – grabbed a bottle of wine and collapsed on the couch. The wine was cheap, a left over bottle from a party a few months back, and she couldn't be bothered with a glass. Finally, as she sat in the dark, half the bottle of wine already consumed, she hugged her knees tightly to her chest and cried.

* * *

"We hurt her. Did you see the look on her face?" Tony dropped onto Gibbs' couch and covered his face with his hands.

"She's just shocked, Tony. Give her some time." Gibbs took a seat beside him. "How would you have felt if you found out that Abby and I were in a relationship?"

"I… that's not the point." He couldn't believe he'd done it again. He'd pushed someone he loved away. He'd hurt her, the first person to truly open up to him, to welcome him to the NCIS family, the first person to make him feel like he had a home in D.C. He'd dropped a bomb on her, and judging by her reaction, he wasn't so sure their friendship would survive. "You don't get it, she knows you're secretive. But Abby and I shared everything. When she and McGee were together and their relationship was falling apart, she came to me. When everything happened with Jeanne? I told Abby everything. Not telling her about us was a huge slap to the face, courtesy of yours truly. God, why didn't I tell her? I fucked up, Jethro, big time."

Gibbs winced. Tony rarely called him Jethro, and when he did, it was when he was deadly serious. "Hey, it was both of our decision. If she's mad at you, she can be mad at me too. But its Abby, she doesn't stay mad for long."

"Yeah, at other people. We've never given her a reason to be mad at us."

"Mexico." Gibbs shrugged.

"That was different, she understood. She didn't like it, but she understood."

"She'll understand this too, I promise."

"Maybe, but she'll never trust us enough to want to… to be with us. You don't get it. I know how she feels about you."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You _know?_" When they had discussed the idea of letting Abby know exactly how they felt about her, Tony had always implied that he knew how much Abby flirted with Gibbs, but beyond that, his guess was just as good as Gibbs as to how exactly she felt.

"It was awhile ago, after Kate died. She was an emotional mess, and was worried you'd never know how much she loves you. At first I thought it was typical Abby, _oh my God I love everyone,_ blabbering, but then she was talking about how she fell for you the minute she met you. But you were so emotionally involved with the case. She mentioned it again when you left for Mexico, but swore me to secrecy when you came back and I mentioned that maybe she ought to finally do something. I figured you'd never go for a guy, let alone me, so I didn't even consider it an option."

"Hey," Gibbs wrapped his hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in to kiss his temple. "We've already established that I want you."

"I know, but that's the point. I _knew_ how much she loved, hell still loves you and I went ahead with a relationship with you and said nothing to her. _Nothing._"

Gibbs remained silent. If he had known that Abby had confided in Tony, had told Tony her feelings for him; he wouldn't have waited to tell her about his relationship with the senior agent. He hadn't realized that her feelings for him had run so deep and for so long.

"See? This wasn't a good idea."

"You've changed your mind about bringing her into our family?"

Tony warmed slightly at the idea of both Gibbs and Abby as his family. "No. I just… I just wish I had handled the whole thing better from the start. Keeping her out of the loop was a bad idea. I just hope I haven't ruined everything."

"Nothing has been ruined yet."

* * *

Abby hadn't even put on her lab coat when Ducky called to let her know that he had been called out to pick up a body and that Gibbs would likely have evidence for her within the hour. Minutes after her phone call from Ducky, three other teams arrived with DNA samples to run and finger prints to match. Ziva arrived forty minutes later with several sets of prints, and a small blood sample to test for drugs.

It didn't take her long to discover that their victim had been poisoned with rat poison and that his roommate, Petty Officer Kyle, had left his finger prints and DNA all over the container.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee showed up just as she reached for the phone to call Gibbs down.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby spun around to face the team as they all filed into her lab. "I've never seen so many prints all over the murder weapon." She held up the bottle of poison in an evidence bag. "I mean, if you're going to poison someone, wouldn't you wear gloves to at least protect yourself? This stuff is serious business."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak when Tony's phone went off. He gave an apologetic smile and stepped out of the lab. "Ziva, McGee, go find Kyle and bring him in."

"On it." Ziva and McGee turned and left.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm?" Abby turned to pull a piece of paper from the printer as she looked over the results of another teams DNA match.

"About yesterday…"

She was glad she wasn't looking at him as he brought it up. She quickly covered the look of jealousy with a small smile. "Yeah about that, sorry I just left like that, it was just such a… I dunno, a shock, that I needed some time to process. I promise I'm happy for you," Abby held up her pinky, "pinky swear."

"We never got to finish our conversation."

"Oh, right. The '_more_' part."

"Come back over tonight?" Gibbs wasn't one to say please, but this was one of the rare occasions where he found it necessary. "Please?"

"I can't tonight; I've already gone plans with a friend." She tried not to notice the small flash of hurt on his face.

"We need to talk, the three of us."

"I know, and we will, but I can't tonight. Honestly, my friend Carol invited me to a party downtown a while back; I can't back out this late. She'll have no one else to go with."

Gibbs wasn't so sure he believed her story, but he remembered her friend Carol, and decided not to press the issue. "Tony's worried he's ruined your friendship. If you're mad at him, you need to be mad at me-"

"Mad? I'm not mad." The idea of anger had never even crossed her mind. She leaned back against her desk. "He said that?"

Gibbs gave a little shrug.

"_Oh my God!_ I'm not mad at him, why would he think that? I told you guys last night, I'm happy for you. If I was mad, you'd have known. Everyone knows when I'm angry."

Gibbs didn't fight the small smile that played over his lips. Abby generally wore her emotions on her sleeve, and it was around NCIS within 20 minutes if she wasn't happy. "Okay." He pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips to her temple, letting his lips linger a little longer than he should have. "Have fun tonight."

* * *

Tony was waiting by the elevator when Gibbs left Abby's lab. He had finished his phone call in time to see that Abby hadn't reacted negatively to Gibbs' hug or kiss to her cheek. "So obviously she's not mad at you, just me then?" He knew Abby would never hold a grudge against Gibbs.

Gibbs hand collided with the back of Tony's head as the elevator doors opened. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you want her to be angry at you."

"I…" Tony rubbed the back of his head. That hadn't been one of the softer love-taps that he'd been receiving lately. "I just know how upset I would feel if I were in her place."

"She wants us to be happy." Gibbs waited until the elevator doors closed in front of them and flicked the emergency switch. "And I am happy, with you. If Abby doesn't… if she doesn't want to be a part of this, then nothing changes between us." Gibbs pressed Tony back against the elevator door and kissed him. It wasn't the raw, powerful kisses that Tony had come to expect, just a gentle reassurance. Just as Tony started to react to the kiss, Gibbs pulled away. He ruffled Tony's hair and set the elevator in motion, a stony expression firmly in place. They had a criminal to catch.

* * *

The story about having plans with Carol wasn't a complete lie. She had called her friend that morning on her way to work and asked if she would come over in the evening. Normally, when Abby needed to vent about work, and more specifically Gibbs, she would call Tony. She couldn't do that anymore.

Carol pulled up right behind her when Abby arrived back at her apartment.

"You didn't give me many details over the phone, but I have the sneaking suspicion that ice cream might be in order."

"I knew there was a reason I called you." Abby knelt down to hug her friend and then headed for main apartment door, let them in and then let the elevator take them to the second floor. The minute they were safely inside Abby's apartment, Carol set the ice cream on the coffee table and turned to her friend.

"Grab two spoons. I also get the feeling we'll be eating directly from the carton."

Abby gave her friend a genuine smile and then went for the spoons. Once they were on the couch, the ice cream open, Carol was the first to speak. "Spit it out, what's going on."

Abby passed the ice cream carton back to her friend. "So you know my boss…" Abby did her best to tell her friend everything that had happened the night before – down to every last detail.

"Wait, so… _what?_"

"I know! And now, they want me to come back over because there is _more_ to tell me. I can't handle more, and knowing how Gibbs is with his rules… I'm certain that the _more_ is that one of them is leaving. Gibbs has this rule of never date a co-worker. I will get over my jealousy, I honestly just want them both happy, but I can't lose one of them at work. I've been there, done that and it's not fun. I can't go through that again!"

"What will you do? Leave NCIS?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know if I could. I guess it depends. I couldn't do that to Timmy and Ziva and Tony or Gibbs, which ever of them stays. But at the same time… I don't know."

"Do you know for a fact one of them is leaving? Maybe Tony will transfer to a different team, but stay at NCIS. That would work, right?"

"Tony would never work for anyone else, he'd rather quit. He was offered a job in Spain a few years back, his very own team, but he turned it down. He and Gibbs weren't even together at that point."

"Maybe they have something else to tell you, and neither of them will be going anywhere?"

"Yeah, like what? Tony's pregnant?"

Carol laughed. "No, no… I don't know. I'm trying to be supportive!"

"I know," Abby sighed. "I just… how did they end up together and I end up with no one!"

"You've always got Tim…"

Abby grabbed the couch pillow and threw it at Carol.

"What? He'd take you back in a heart-beat and you know it!"

"I know," Abby groaned. "I'd rather get hot and heavy with Ziva than try that again with McGee. He's sweet, but we're so… not compatible as anything more than friends."

"That was when you were holding out hope for your boss, or Tony. Now you can't have either…"

"I'm not _settling_ for Tim. He deserves better than that." Abby took the pillow back and clutched it to her chest and rested her chin on top. "I just… I don't know how I feel anymore. I love them both, they are my NCIS family and I want them to be happy, so if they're happy together than… good."

"But if feels like one hell of a slap to the face, you feel lonely and left out."

Abby nodded.

"Here, this'll help." Carol handed her the ice cream.

* * *

The next morning at work, Abby was determined to be her usual cheerful self. She figured if Tony and Gibbs saw her acting normal, then they wouldn't worry about her. She needed to work up to her usual dinners with Gibbs – if they would even happen anymore. Would he insist on Tony coming too? And what about clubbing with Tony? Gibbs wasn't the type to be insecure, but would he want Tony out clubbing with her anymore? Come to think of it, Tony had turned her down the last time she had asked.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were all at their desks, and before she could even ask where Gibbs was, McGee gave a little nod up toward the director's office.

"Apparently we've got sensitivity training." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Did we not just go through this?"

Abby was expecting a smart-ass remark from Tony – the training seminars were widely hated, and Tony had an endless supply of jokes. But he said nothing, instead keeping busy with the file in his hand. She paused and took a better look at him. He looked as though he hadn't sleep, and he had deep, dark circles under his eyes.

Ziva's phone rang, so once she answered it, Abby stepped up to the side of Tony's desk, using her body to shield them from McGee's prying eyes. "You look like shit, Tony. You okay?"

He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers for any sign of anger or animosity. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay." She watched him a moment longer, and was then interrupted by a very irritated looking Gibbs, followed by a very smug looking director coming down the stairs.

"Sensitivity training in ten," Gibbs moved to his desk and locked his gun in his desk drawer.

There was a chorus of groans from the team, and before Abby could add her own protest, Director Vance handed her a file of crime scene photographs. "Agent Hansen has some things for you to look over. You've been excused."

Abby smiled widely as Ziva and McGee protested her being excused. She turned and kicked up her heels as she headed for the lab. Sometimes it was nice being so needed at work.

Twenty minutes in, Abby decided she would rather be at training with the team. Hansen and his team were impatient and rude, and had no manners. He barked at her every time he stepped into the lab, and when she told him it would take a while to get all the DNA sorted, he'd muttered something under his breath and while she hadn't heard exactly, she was sure it wasn't pleasant.

"Asshole…"

"I hope that's not me you're referring too?"

Abby spun around to see McGee peeking hesitantly into the lab.

"No, course not. Hansen was being an ass per usual. Are you guys all sensitive now?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Apparently Hansen forgot the original file down here. He asked if I would get it for him since I was on my way down.

Abby laughed and handed McGee the file he was after. "He's just lazy. And rude."

"He get out of hand?"

"Nah, just rude. So how was training? Learn anything new?"

"No, a complete waste of time. And I don't know what's with Tony; he didn't make a crack at anything the teacher said. He sat in the very back and said nothing the entire time. You know what's up with him?"

Abby shook her head.

"He hasn't said anything about dating in a while, and I thought maybe he had met someone and was a little more serious about it. Maybe they broke up."

"Don't start rumors, McGee. You'd hate it if he did that to you," she snapped a little more than she had meant to.

"Tony _does _do it to me!"

"Doesn't mean you can do it back! Take the file up; I need to finish picking up my lab." Once McGee was gone, she knew she had to talk to Gibbs and Tony. She hated to think that she was part of the reason why he was acting weird. She owed it to them to hear out what they had to say – no matter how much she knew it would hurt. Once her lab was cleaned up, she glanced at her watch, gathered her things and headed up to the squad room. Ziva was just stepping into the elevator when Abby rounded the corner, and Gibbs, Tony and McGee were hurriedly finishing up some paperwork.

She was unsure if she should go to Gibbs or to Tony. With McGee still in the squad room, she could hardly approach the two of them together. Hitching her bag a little higher on her shoulder she walked up to Gibbs desk and stopped. She cleared her throat and waited for him to look up at her. "Um, I was thinking, well," her fingers twisted nervously together, "I was thinking I could come over. Tonight." She glanced back at Tony and then returned her attention to Gibbs, "If that's okay."

McGee was still busy wrapping up his paperwork and hadn't looked up, but Tony had heard everything and Gibbs fought a small smile at the way Tony looked as though he was about to break his neck from vigorously nodding yes. "Sure. Seven?"

"I'll bring some dinner. Chinese?" She glanced back at Tony who was still nodding.

"Chinese is fine."

"Okay. See you later then. Bye Tony. Bye Timmy."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"See?" Tony glanced at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes. "She's not coming."

"Tony…"

"I told you," he paced back and forth across the living room, pausing only to get a better look out the window. "You said she would be here at seven. It's almost seven thirty and she's still not here."

"I told you she said-"

"She was obviously keeping her emotions in check at work, because she's apparently not coming."

"Why would she ask to come over if she wasn't going to show?" Gibbs tried not to be too irritated with Tony and his insecurities. When Abby said something, she meant it, so if she said she'd be over, he was confident she would be there. But at the same time, with a subject so deeply personal for all of them, he couldn't quite fight the spark of worry that she had changed her mind on coming over.

"I need a beer." Tony was halfway to the kitchen to grab them both a beer when Gibbs' front door was pushed open and hurricane Abby flew in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, there was an accident on 4th street and traffic was rerouted, then the Chinese place was super crowded and it took forever for them to make the food. And you," Abby handed Gibbs the two bags of food and then turned to Tony, her hands on her hips. "How could _you _be so insecure in our friendship to think I'm mad at you?" She walked over and punched him in the shoulder. "I mean, if you had called me over to tell me because you were worried that Ziva or Timmy was going to tell me first, then I'd be mad because they knew before me._ Wait_, they don't know do they?" She wasn't angry, but things were going to change dramatically if they had told the rest of the team before her.

"No." Tony couldn't control the stupid grin on his face. To say he was relieved was an understatement. "They have no clue."

"Okay, because if you told them before me, then I'd be mad. Does Vance know?"

"Absolutely not." Tony couldn't help himself; he had to pull her in to a hug.

"Okay good, because then I'd be really mad. Ducky?" Abby glanced back at Gibbs. She wasn't sure how she would feel if Ducky knew. On one hand, Ducky was someone Gibbs confided in, but at the same time, so was she.

"No. No one else knows."

"You going to tell them?"

"It depends."

_Ah, it depends on how much longer you work together._ "Oh."

Gibbs dished out the Chinese food while Tony nervously ran commentary on their day in sensitivity training. He talked all through dinner, and despite Abby giving Gibbs pointed looks, asking him to intervene, he did nothing.

Finally, as Abby was clearing their plates and carrying them to the kitchen, Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of his head. "You done talkin' yet, DiNozzo?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "Sorry boss."

"Relax," Abby heard Gibbs say. She glanced back out over her shoulder at them and saw Gibbs smiling softly at Tony. Gibbs had smiled at her like that before, and she remembered the warmth she felt inside – like nothing else mattered – Gibbs was there and that's all she needed.

She had half the dishes loaded in the dishwasher when Gibbs came in to relieve her of her duties and sent her out to the living room with Tony.

Tony was already seated on the couch when Abby rounded the corner, but he jumped up when he saw her, waving her over to sit down.

"So, you and Gibbs, huh?"

"Abby…."

"Don't. Don't apologize, Tony. There's no need." Tony closed his mouth, but Abby could tell he was still thinking of how to apologize. "So you two… you have sex, right? What's it like?" She needed to convince him that they were still friends, things wouldn't change, so she figured she'd go right for a topic Tony was comfortable with.

A slow grin spread across Tony's face and then quickly disappeared when Gibbs joined them on the couch and a shadow of worry passed over his face.

"What?" Abby glanced back at Gibbs. "You can't tell me you're in a relationship and expect me _not _to ask questions."

When Gibbs only raised an eyebrow Abby let the subject drop. She wasn't sure she wanted to know about their sex life anyway – at least not yet. Turning back to Tony, she rested her hands over his as he kept pulling at his jeans. "I know you guys have got more to tell me, so just tell me. I'll be okay." She turned back at Gibbs. With how nervous Tony had been all day, she was expecting the news to come from Gibbs.

"The thing is, Abby, we want you too," Tony blurted out before Gibbs could form a coherent sentence in his brain.

Abby spun around with wide eyes and stared at him in disbelief.

"Tony," Gibbs growled. He had planned on easing her into the idea, trying to get her to open up about her feelings for them before telling her what they wanted. "Abby…" Gibbs reached out to pick up her hand but she was on her feet before he made contact.

"You want what?"

"We want you." Tony answered.

"Is this… is this because you feel bad? Is that what this is about? You want to have me roll around in bed a few times and then hope I'll get bored and move on?" She was border-line shouting. "That way I don't feel left out, and you feel good about letting me have some fun?"

"Abby, no. I promise. _Please _don't go!" Tony stood, but kept some distance.

"How can you tease me with that, Tony? You _know_ how I feel!"

"No." Gibbs stood up and blocked her exit from the room. "Abby, stop." This was why he didn't want everything blurted out at once. He could see why Abby would think it was Tony's wait of placating her. In the past, sex had been his currency. Sex was easy, it made people feel better, and it was a hell of a lot easier than a relationship. If Abby and Tony were really as close as he suspected, hearing from Tony, that they wanted her, he couldn't blame her for thinking they only wanted her for a bit of fun. "That's not what we want. We aren't teasing you, and we certainly don't want you to get bored with us."

"I don't get it."

"Abbs…" Gibbs heart broke for her as she stood there in the middle of the room, looking lost. He walked up to her and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and he realized she hadn't looked this upset two nights before when they had first told her about their relationship. He couldn't let her leave without making her understand. "He wasn't trying to tease you, or make you feel bad. He was telling the truth."

Her eyes searched his, but she said nothing.

"We want you, Abbs, and not just in our bed."

"Why? Why now?"

"I can't answer that, I can't tell you why now," Gibbs answered honestly, "because there wasn't one exact instant where we decided that _this_ was the time."

"But you and Tony have each other, why do suddenly you want me?"

Gibbs smiled softly at her. "You saying you aren't attracted to me? To Tony?"

"I… I…" Abby dropped her gaze and gave a little nod. "It just doesn't make sense. You guys have each other."

"I don't know about you and Tony, but you and I have been dancing around each other for years. I'm not asking you to make a decision now, just think about it. Take your time."

"How… how is something like this supposed to work? Alternating days?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "It's not some sort of, I'm with you one night, him the next. It would be the three of us in this relationship. The three of us as our own family. It's not conventional, I know, but it… I think it would be right."

"Abby," Tony finally spoke again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. It wasn't fair of me. You've got every right to be angry with me, but don't let it influence your decision."

"I'm not mad, Tony." Abby's shoulders drooped, "I'm just confused. I don't know what to think anymore. I feel like everything I know has been ripped out from under me, and I don't know where I stand anymore." She still felt like crying, but at least she didn't feel like they were toying with her.

"Hey, if you decide you don't want this, then nothing changes. You need to decide what's best for you. We know what we want; it's up to you now."

By now Tony had approached and was standing beside Gibbs.

"I need some time to think things over. I'll have more questions, but I just can't… right now." Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Abby held up her hand. "And I can't have you hounding me about it either."

"I won't, promise. I was just going to say, don't hesitate to pull us aside if you want to talk."

"Friday night," Gibbs suggested, "we could grab dessert somewhere, just the two of us."

"Like a date?"

Gibbs nodded. "And you and Tony can figure something out for yourselves."

"Okay. Friday night." Abby went to the closet to grab her jacket. She hesitated a moment, looking at them, before turning to leave.

True to his word, Tony didn't mention their offer the rest of the week. Gibbs acted as though nothing had changed – he still brought her Caf-Pow! and kissed her cheek. He even walked her to her car the night that they all stayed late, and told her about his phone call to Jackson.

And although Tony kept quiet, Abby couldn't help but feel that every time he looked at her, he was like some puppy, begging with his eyes. Gibbs must've noticed it, because instead of sending Tony for information or with new evidence he sent Ziva. She had to wonder if him not sending McGee was sending another message of sorts - If she felt uncomfortable with his and Tony's offer, he didn't want her running to McGee for comfort.

On Friday, as everyone was wrapping up for the day, Ziva invited everyone out for drinks. Abby declined right away and Ziva sent her a questioning glance. "Hot date?"

"Something like that," Abby called back over her shoulder. She just needed grab her coat from the lab and then she was headed home to mentally prep for her dessert date with Gibbs. Originally they were going to meet at a coffee house with a large selection of pies and cakes, but Abby had decided that it was a conversation she didn't want to have where others could listen in, so she offered to bring something over, so they could talk at his house.

Gibbs had agreed and told her that Tony wouldn't be over, so that it would still be just the two of them.

"What about you, Tony?" Ziva asked. "You will come drink with McGee and I?"

Tony hesitated. He wanted to be at home to wait for Gibbs' call to let him know Abby had gone home, so he could drive over and grill Gibbs on everything they had talked about. But when Gibbs purposely avoided his gaze, he gave a little shrug. "Sure, why not? I could go for a beer or two."

Abby drove past Gibbs' house three times before finally pulling to a stop alongside the curb. She drew her fingers through her hair, one last time. She had decided against her usual pigtails, in favor of letting it hang loose around her shoulders. She was wearing the same shirt she had worn at work – her favorite red and black checkered print button up, but she had switched her short skirt out in favor of a pair of black pants. She grabbed the apple pie she had made the night before off the backseat and carried it up to Gibbs front door. She wasn't sure if she should knock – she never had before, but suddenly unsure of her place in Gibbs' life, she didn't know if she should or not. Luckily, she didn't have to decide, and Gibbs opened the door.

She smiled shyly at him, as she stepped past him and carried the pie to the kitchen. "I hope you like apple pie."

"You made it?"

"Yeah." Abby pulled two plates out of the cabinet while Gibbs fished out silverware. "So… you talked to Jackson the other day?" Abby carried her piece of pie to the table and sat down.

"I did." Gibbs took the seat next to her. "He asked about you. Wants to know if there is anything he could do to get you to visit an old man out in the country."

Abby smiled around her fork as she took a bite of pie. "Anything he could do? He could offer me dinner and let me work the cash register for a few hours. I like the store."

"I'll let him know." Gibbs took a bite. "This is really good."

"Thanks." Abby took another bite and thought a moment. "Does Jack know about you and Tony?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "No one else knows except you."

"I just… I don't get it? Why me?" Abby set her fork down and looked at Gibbs. "If you've guys are in love, then why…me? And if you aren't satisfied in your relationship, why string him along? You love him, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's not that something is wrong, Abbs. We're happy together, but we both decided there was more to our feelings for you than we originally thought. More that we want to pursue."

_(flashback)_

"_Tony, we need to talk." _

_Tony pressed him against the door as soon as it was shut and locked and nipped his way up Gibbs' neck. "I'm listening."_

"_No, Tony. I need you to really listen." Gibbs pushed him away and moved to the couch, motioning for Tony to sit with him._

"_Uh, boss?" Every other relationship he had been in had ended with those famous words 'we need to talk'. They had been together nearly six months, and if history was repeating itself, this would be about the time... "You breaking up with me?" He was fairly certain he lost a few brain cells with the head-slap that followed._

"_I was going to start with, you know how I feel about you, but if you thought I was breaking up with you, then I'm not so sure…"_

"_It's just when you say 'we need to talk' and pick that over sex first, then… I was worried!"_

"_I'm not good with words, you know that, and I'm trying to be honest with you about our relationship."_

_Tony picked up his hand. "It's okay, whatever it is. You can tell me. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Of course you are."_

"_I've been thinking about the Hernandez/Reynosa case."_

"_But that's over and done with. Thank God!"_

"_I know, it's not the actual case, it's something someone said during the case."_

"_Oh?" Tony silently encouraged him to continue._

"_Abby was the first to find out, to put things together. Who Hernandez was, that I killed him, and that she hadn't been given the case by accident."_

_Tony nodded. It had hit Abby hard, and he had hated seeing her with security detail 24/7. And seeing her in the same room as Alejandro Rivera, let alone the threat he had made in the squad room had made his blood boil. If Gibbs hadn't promised that he would go away forever, Tony would've taken things into his own hands. _

"_She came to me in my basement when she found out, said she wasn't sure if I was the same person she thought I was." Gibbs' forehead tensed. "Then, when I told her to go through with finishing the report, one that would incriminate me, she asked me something. She asked me to tell her that I would still love her – like a daughter – if she went through with it." At Tony's wordless encouragement, he continued. "I don't love her like a daughter, Tony."_

_Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs cut him off._

"_Tony, I've been keeping secrets for so long, but with you, I told you it would be different."_

"_I know," Tony gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I was going to tell you that I'm right there with you, only I never had the whole surrogate-daughter-replacement issues. That would be a little creepy."_

"_You…?"_

"_Love Abby? Of course! I had some serious fantasies in the beginning, but then nothing happened, and she started dating McGoo, and… then, I mean… the way she looks at you." He debated telling Gibbs that Abby had confessed how much she loved their boss, but that would betray her trust in him, so he said nothing. "And then things happened between us, and I thought maybe I was wrong in thinking that you wanted her because you picked me, but you do have feelings for her, so-"_

_Gibbs covered Tony's mouth with his hand. "I can't have both of you talking that fast."_

_Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Gibbs' palm. Once his hand was moved, Tony snuggled into Gibbs' arms. "Does this mean we can have her too?"_

"_Not if you make her sound like a houseplant, Tony."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Yeah yeah, I do." Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head and smiled into his hair._

_(end flashback)_

"Why, in the very beginning, didn't you tell me about you and Tony?"

"Like I told you, we needed to be sure this was going to work. If we told you, and then our relationship crashed and burned? You'd feel compelled to pick sides. You know my history with relationships, not to mention Tony's."

"So how do you know it's going to work?"

"I don't, but the last few months, going through all Hernandez/Reynosa case has showed me that it's worth fighting for. And when you asked me to tell you that I would still love you like a daughter – I couldn't do it."

"Because you don't love me like a daughter?"

"No." Gibbs smiled. "I don't."

It didn't take long for them to end up down in the basement where Gibbs finally felt like he was in control of the situation. He was never good with words and he was grateful that Abby knew and understood that – letting him stumble over his explanation and story of how they had decided on asking her.

They sat together on the floor, their backs to the wall, bourbon in hand. Abby sipped slowly, she wasn't going to drink much, just a touch to help calm her nerves, but not enough to be able to keep her from driving. "I… I thought I was your favorite." Even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous, but years of hearing it from everyone had had her convinced it was true.

"You are. Hell, I sleep with DiNozzo, but I won't let him touch my boat. How many of my boats have you helped with since I've known you?" Gibbs nodded at the shell of a boat in the middle of the basement.

"All of them."

"I don't let just anyone touch them." Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, dropping a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Why… why did you pick Tony first?" Abby pulled away enough to look at him.

Gibbs thought a moment. "You're the longest relationship I've ever been in, even if we haven't…. weren't more. You've seen what's happened to all the other women I've let into my life. I couldn't do that to you."

Changing the subject slight, Abby leaned into him again. "I had no clue that you… that you'd be interested in Tony, and he never said anything about being interested in you. He made the occasional comment on your looks, but nothing serious."

"I never really picked him," Gibbs shrugged. "He came to me after his father was in town the first time. We had dinner, he needed to vent. I thought he was going to go off on some father-replacement rant and then he kissed me."

"He always has been right to the point," the corner of Abby's mouth quirked up in a soft smile.

"That's an understatement." Gibbs grunted. "Then he said he would have his resignation on my desk first thing in the morning, so I kissed him back."

"Simple as that, huh?"

"Don't let Tony tell you and grand stories of anyone wooing anyone."

"If I had kissed you first, would you have done anything?"

Gibbs thought a moment. "I'd never let ya go. It's why I can't kiss you until I know for sure it's what you want. I play for keeps, Abbs."

"Fair enough."

"You ever think about you and Tony?"

"Two months after Tony started, back when I was still e-mailing regularly with Stan, I told him I would put money on Tony and I ending up in bed together at some point, even if it was just out of curiosity. But then, as we became closer, got to know each other better… Tony was getting plenty of sex. He needed someone to confide in. I figured I'd ruin that if I pushed for more." Abby shrugged. "I didn't want to risk it, so I didn't push. Then everything with Jeanne and being sent away as Agent Afloat, and I'm glad I didn't ruin everything."

"Me too." As they had discussed the idea of approaching Abby, Tony had told him how Abby had always been there for him.

"_I was a mess, boss. After everything with Jeanne, I let the fucking Director of NCIS get killed. Then I was shipped out to sea to play cop on huge boat-"_

"_Ship."_

"_Whatever. Ship. I was ready to walk off the 'ship' right into the ocean. Her daily emails, weekly phone calls kept me from going over-board - literally."_

"_You didn't get the director killed."_

"_I know. I know that now, but then… I was a mess. I stayed with her the first two weeks I was back at NCIS while I looked for an apartment. We shared a bed, never had sex, but I needed someone to hold on to, and she kept me grounded. I didn't want to move out, I almost tried to start something with her then… but I've only burned the people I love. I couldn't do that to her. I would've had the whole team on my ass, you included - and not the way I wanted!" _

"He really wanted… _me_? I mean, yeah, we shared a bed and the first few nights he was especially clingy, but I just figured he was glad to be back and needed a warm body to hold."

"Well, he certainly didn't want Ziva."

Abby laughed. "I know that. He said she was fun to flirt with, but that was it, that it never went beyond flirting. Poor Timmy is convinced they've hooked up on multiple occasions."

"You starting to understand now?"

"Understand?"

"We don't just want you for a little fun now and again, just for sex. We both love you, Abbs. Have for awhile."

Abby shrugged, but made no move to get up so Gibbs tightened his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. It's as close as he could allow himself to showing her physically how much he cared. He wanted nothing more than to carry her up to his bed and show her exactly how much he loved her, but he knew that once he knew the taste and feel of her naked body, it would kill him to have her walk away.

"It's just hard to see where I fit in. You are two guys and I'm… not, you know? Well, of course you know _that_ but I mean, you guys are in an existing, um, relationship in bed… how is _that_ supposed to work?"

"Exact logistics can be worked out later, but I'm not going to make you sit back and wait your turn while I make love to Tony first. There isn't, there wouldn't be a hierarchy, not in the relationship, and not in the bedroom."

"What if someone was feeling left out – and I'm not just talking about in bed, but in general?"

"We'd talk about it, the three of us," Gibbs made sure to make eye contact, "together."

Abby thought a moment and then gave a little nod. "I should get going. Thanks for talking." Abby stood and then turned to give Gibbs a hand and pull him up. She let him walk her to the door, and waited patiently as he got her coat and helped her to put it on. "See you on Monday." She hesitated a moment and then pressed up on her toes to drop a feather light kiss to his cheek. "Night."

Gibbs woke to the sound of heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs and his bedroom door being flung open. A glance to his bedside clock told him it was just past six. He wanted one more hour – it had taken him some time to fall asleep after Abby left.

"What did she say?"

Gibbs lifted his head and looked at an out-of-breath Tony in the doorway and then snuggled back under the blankets.

"Wake up!" Tony edged closer. "How did it go? What'd she say? What did _you_ say?"

"I'm not giving you all the details, it's between Abby and I. Stop worrying."

"_Jethro!" _Tony paced.

"Either get in bed and let me have another hour, or go get me coffee."

Tony looked torn. He wasn't one to pass up his boss in bed, but if he went and made coffee real quick, he was more likely to get his questions answered quicker. In the end he slipped his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. He stripped down to his boxers and slid beneath the covers, curling up to Gibbs' warm body.

Gibbs pressed a sleepy kiss to the corner of his mouth and wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him in close. "Don't worry, DiNozzo. Everything will be okay. Get some sleep."

They were both able to doze for nearly two hours, and as they slowly woke Gibbs could feel the tension that still hummed through Tony's body. "I told her the helicopter ride didn't happen." Gibbs lips curled into a smile against Tony's shoulder.

"What?" Tony tried pushing him off. "Helicopter? Are you trying to scare her away? Why would you mention a helicopter?"

"Didn't want you filling her head with all your James Bond-ish ideas for grand gestures."

"I'd never… I wouldn't…" Tony stumbled over his words.

"I was kidding, Tony. I may have told her you wanted to tend to her like a little houseplant." At the same time he slid his hand down the front of Tony's boxers.

Tony struggle for his breath as Gibbs stroked him firmly and slid his boxers down, freeing his dick. "Boss!"

"Told her how much we love her, want her, more than just here in bed."

"Good.".

"But you want her bed, don't you?" Gibbs' strokes intensified.

"Ye-yes," Tony gasped.

"You want to tend to all her needs, make sure she's completely satisfied. You want her to purr under your touch. You think she purrs like a cat if you pet her right?"

Tony nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You want to feel her soft curves under your hands, her wet heat as you push into her. Bet she's as hot as you-"

Tony cried out as he came all over Gibbs' hand and his own stomach, ignoring the embarrassment of coming so quickly.

As Tony drifted on the feeling of pleasure, Gibbs reached for the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube before pushing his own shorts down and off to join Tony's on the floor. He pushed Tony's legs up and slicked up his fingers before pushing them against Tony's tight hole. Tony hummed at the intrusion, and pulled his legs up farther. It didn't take long before Gibbs judged him ready, and he slicked up his dick before pushing slowly inside.

Gibbs wasn't in a hurry, so he took a few long, slow thrusts, sighing at the satisfaction of his connection with his senior agent. Tony had needed the quick get-off, his nerves had hit the end of their limit, and now judging by the stupid grin on his face, he wasn't feeling the stress anymore.

He could feel his need to climax grow, and he gradually increased the speed of his thrusts into Tony's warm, willing body.

"Come on, boss." Tony reached out for him. "Let it go."

In the beginning, Gibbs had told him not to call him boss in bed – they were equals off the job, but there was tenderness in the way he said it, so he had stopped telling him to call him something else and just accepted it. Gibbs leaned into his touch and grunted as he came, using Tony's knees to keep himself upright. He allowed himself to slip from Tony's body and then collapsed next to the man with a happy sigh.

"You really think it'll all be okay?"

"I know it will."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gibbs stood leaning against the doorway and watched as Tony adjusted his hair for the millionth time as he prepared for his date with Abby. Catching his eye, Tony took a step back, looked himself over and turned to face him. "How about this?"

"You look fine."

"Fine? That's it? No offense boss, but if I wanted to just look 'fine' I'd have gone through your closet."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's not a blind date; she knows what you look like. You don't have to try and impress her."

"Of course she knows what I look like, and she knows the great lengths I go to look nice on a date. If I just dress normally…" Tony trailed off.

"She won't think you're all that interested? That you're doing this just for me?"

"I don't know."

"She knows, Tony. Just go, have fun, and let her ask questions. It's not a test, you can't fail."

"But what if she-"

Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "It's her choice now."

"I know."

"So go… get out of here."

"I'll come right over afterward."

"I know." He didn't have to, but Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't be able to stay away. He took one more look in the mirror and then took the keys that Gibbs held out in his hand. "I think I'm ready." Gibbs tried to lean in to kiss him one last time, but Tony ducked out of the way. "I can't show up with my lips all swollen from kissing you. That would just rub in the fact that we're together."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, swatted Tony on the ass as he followed him down the stairs and then messed his hair before heading to the basement. "Have fun."

Tony glared at him as he smoothed his hair back down. "Not nice."

* * *

Tony shifted nervously outside Abby's apartment door. He knew the code to get in through the main building door and hadn't buzzed up, but as he waited for her to open the door, he wondered if she would have preferred that he had.

The door opened moments later, and Abby waved him in at the same time as pointing to her phone which was pressed against her ear. "I know… I _know._ Look, I've got to run, can I call you and give you an answer tomorrow? I don't know if I'll have time before Christmas…. Oh, well in that case… January fifth? It's a date!" She exchanged a few more pleasantries and then hung up and turned to Tony. "Sorry about that – some people just won't take no for an answer!"

"You're already scheduling dates for next year? I was never even _that_ good." He hoped his mask of DiNozzo charm was firmly in place.

"Well, what can I… Oh, Tony, that _date _is with a fellow forensic scientist. She asked me to look over an article on electrophoreses. It's not a real date. Not like tonight." She smiled at him and then turned to grab her bag and jacket. "Ready when you are."

Again Abby had decided to tone down her attire for her date with Tony. She had contemplated asking him if they could just sit and talk at her apartment, but he had been so excited at being able to get them a table at a trendy new Italian restaurant, that she didn't have the heart to ask him to cancel. She was quick to notice that his clothes had been freshly pressed, his shoes shined, and every strand of hair on his head looked as though it had been perfectly placed.

He opened the car door for her once they arrived, and she could see him mentally debating whether or not her should offer his arm, or if that would seem too forward, so she slipped her arm through his before he could decide.

She had expected the nice clothes, the nice restaurant, but what she hadn't expected was the private dining room, the flowers and the expensive wine already chilling. "Tony…"

"Do you like it?"

"It's… beautiful, but I can't even imagine what it cost you." She let Tony help her out of her jacket as she stared at the deep colors of the table décor, and the way the candle light flickered off the wine glasses.

"That doesn't matter, here have a seat." He pulled out the chair for her and then gently helped her scoot in before taking his own seat.

It didn't take long before a waiter was in to take their order and pour the wine, and all the while they chatted as if they would over any other dinner. Abby slowly tried to edge the conversation toward Gibbs, but Tony kept the topics light and easy. Once they were finished eating, Tony offered dessert, but Abby declined, so Tony grabbed the bill. He walked her back out to his car, his hand hovering at her lower back. He was just about to open the car door for her, when Abby stopped him.

"Abby?"

"Are you done with the 'perfect DiNozzo date' pretense yet? When do I get to talk to the Tony I know and love?" She couldn't help the way he blushed slightly as she said she loved him.

"What do you-"

"Tony, you've talked non-stop since we got here, and while I know you're a chatty guy, this isn't you. Let's go dancing, grab a beer and talk. _Really_ talk. You don't need to impress me, Tony. I… I have questions; they aren't going to go away."

Tony ran his hand through his hair and shifted. "This was a little overboard, wasn't it?"

"It was beautiful Tony, the effort… I'm shocked and amazed that you would do something like that for _me._ But it's not necessary. Just let me ask my questions, okay? If there is anything you don't want to, or can't answer, that's fine – it's your personal life, but I just-"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, Abbs. Anything!"

"Let's go dance first. You're too tense." Abby grabbed his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Two hours later, Tony and Abby collapsed into a booth, and wiped the sweat from their foreheads, deciding on water rather than a beer to quench their thirst.

"That was fun." Abby smiled and then slipped a straw into her water and took a big sip.

"It was. We should do that again. We haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"We should. We haven't done much of anything in awhile. Does… does Gibbs not like it when you go out?"

"Gibbs? Nah, in fact, he'd prefer it if I went out, let off some steam with someone else. He's not big on going out."

"So why haven't you been out? I mean, if Gibbs doesn't mind…"

"I have been going out on occasion."

"…because when I asked you…_oh._"

Tony winced at the hurt look on her face. "It's not like that, it's just… as things progressed with Gibbs, I felt guilty that it was me with him not you, but at the same time, I felt guilty going out with you while I was with him because of how I feel about you. I didn't really know at that point how he felt about you, and…" Tony shrugged and hoped she understood. "In a club, your sex-appeal is lethal. I mean, you're pretty deadly any time of the day, but add low lights, alcohol and sweaty bodies. I don't think I could have kept myself in control, and… yeah."

"Ah. I guess I understand, I just…" Abby paused as the hurt look returned. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Gibbs? I mean, I can understand Gibbs not saying anything, he's pretty secretive. But you? You used to tell me everything, but you never told me you were even interested in Gibbs."

"Because he was _yours,_ I mean, after everything you told me in regards to how you felt about him, I shouldn't have even looked at him in the first place. But then, I never thought anything would happen, so why tell you that I had fallen for him too? And then… when things _did _happen, I knew how hurt you would be. I just… I couldn't do it. I should have, I know that now. I'm so sorry, please; you have to forgive me for that." Tony leaned across the table and took her face in his hands. "Even if you decide against us, please… I can't lose you as a friend."

Abby slapped his hand away and rolled her eyes. "I'm pissed at you for not telling me way back when you decided you wanted him riding your ass at home besides just at work. But you're not losing me as a friend. I'm a little hurt that you would think you had."

"You always forgive people too easily, but this time I'm glad you are. After everything we've been through together, I just… I've lost a lot of people in my life, not the way Gibbs has, no one except my mother has died. But it's just-"

"Everyone else has walked away from you voluntarily. I know. I won't do that to you, ever. So stop assuming that I will. Now tell me about you and Gibbs."

"What do you want to know?"

"How everything started."

"Well,… I, uh…"

"Spit it out."

"Didn't Gibbs tell you?"

"Yes."

"So why-"

"Because I want to hear your version."

Tony's hand moved to the back of his head, rubbing the spot that Gibbs usually slapped. "It started after my dad came to visit, that really just threw me for a loop."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I wanted to, but both you and Ziva seemed so charmed by him that I didn't think you'd fully get how I felt about everything. I mean, he… he's my dad, and that'll never change, but he… he used me, he always has and I just... It hurt to see you so charmed by him."

"Tony, I would always pick your side when it comes to the two of you. I would do anything to have one more conversation with my dad, because we had a great relationship. But I know that's not always the case, and believe me, I can see right through the charm. But I don't think he's a bad guy, he's just… he's lost."

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed. "So I went over to have a bite to eat with Gibbs. He had dad issues too, you know, so I figured that maybe I could pick his brain a bit, he could tell me what to do. But I just got so… so frustrated. I needed to vent and I needed some sort of connection and so I kissed him. When I fully realized that I was kissing him, it was both amazing and the most terrifying moment of my life!"

Abby could only imagine. She remembered how weak she felt in the knees after the first time Gibbs had kissed her cheek.

"I was convinced he was going to beat me into next week after that. I told him he'd have my resignation first thing in the morning. That's when he kissed me back. It was pretty hot." Tony reached across the table and rested his hand over hers. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to call you and tell you everything, but I was scared that you… I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok. I understand why you didn't. So what happened next… you guys fall into bed?"

Tony blushed. "No, not right away. I was too much of a mess. And believe it or not, the boss is a talker. He wanted to figure everything out before we took things that far. You can't get more than two words out of him at work, but get him in bed and he's all feelings and emotions and _blahblahblah_."

"I thought he was bad with relationships."

"Me too. Said he's trying to change."

"Who would've thought that you'd be the one to get him to open up?" She didn't mean it as an insult and when Tony smiled, she knew he understood. But at the same time, she couldn't help feeling a little second best. "So, he as good in bed as I always thought?"

Tony grinned, "You'll have to join us and find out."

"Tease."

Tony's smile faded and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I really just want you to know that it's not just about sex for us. It's not why we want you as part of our… our relationship. Okay, well it's part of why, I mean, I've had some pretty wicked fantasies about you," Tony's smile grew wide when Abby blushed, "but you keep us sane. We see so much death in our line of work, but no matter how rough our day has been, we can always count on you to make it better. Even if it's just a quick hello in the lab or a simple phone call. But we want it to go beyond that. Gibbs wants to come up from the basement and curl up with you on the couch and listen to you talk about your day. I want to be able to work with you in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine while we cook."

"Do you live at Gibbs' house?"

"Not technically, no. It'd look a little awkward on the change of address form, but I'm there a lot. Sometimes I just want to watch movies alone, or if I know I'm hanging out with friends on Saturday morning, I'll spend the night back at my apartment."

"Ah. So how," she wasn't sure how to ask, or what exactly she was asking, "how will it work, for the three of us?"

"You know how we used to be? How we would go out and dance until we couldn't stand, and then drink beer and confess all our dark secrets?" At her raised brow, he amended his statement. "Ok, _most_ of our secrets?"

"Yeah."

"It'd be like that again, only with Gibbs coming up from the basement to slap the back of my head for gossiping, and then he'd kiss you, even though you're the bad influence on me. Just because things changed between he and I first, doesn't mean you still aren't the favorite. You can do no wrong in his eyes."

"Whatever." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. So you and I will get to go out and have fun – I've tried getting him to go out, but so far no luck. So I'll have my girlfriend to go out with, and we'll go home to our cranky boyfriend."

"Wow, cranky boyfriend? You make it sound so exciting."

"Oh, _trust me,_ coming home to the cranky boyfriend is pretty damn awesome."

"And you won't even give me any hints?"

"Nope." Tony winked, "you've got to experience it for yourself."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Tony grabbed his jacket and motioned toward the door. "Come on, I think it's time we call it a night."

"No, I don't." _I love you._ Abby grabbed her purse and jacket and slid from the booth. He drove her back to her apartment in comfortable silence, both of them going over the evenings events in their heads. He pulled up in front of her building and parked before getting out to open her door and walk her up to her front door. She dug her keys from her purse and then turned back to face him.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for coming out with me."

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you and talk. Really talk."

"You had fun?"

"I did." Abby smiled shyly. Tony was standing so close, and suddenly she felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Good." Tony leaned in slowly, his gaze dropping to her lips and then briefly looking back up before closing the distance to finally kiss her. He hesitated, his lips only lightly touching hers, until he felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. Taking it as a sign that she was okay with the kiss, Tony deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to pull her in close.

She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm until the need for air overwhelmed her. "Tony…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"S'ok."

Tony leaned in timidly and kissed her one last time before pulling her keys from her hand and opening her apartment door for her. "You know where to find us when you've made your decision."

"I know. But Tony, this can't be an overnight decision. I need some time to think about it, okay?"

"I understand. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Gibbs was already in bed and half asleep when Tony raced up the stairs and stormed into the bedroom, his moving at a million words a minute as he started explaining his date.

"Slow down, DiNozzo. Get ready for bed and then come tell me."

"Oh- okay, alright." Tony stopped mid-sentence and huffed out a small sigh before heading to the master bathroom. He decided on a quick shower in order wash off all the sweat from all the dancing at the club with Abby.

He didn't take long in the bathroom, but when he stepped back into the bedroom he thought Gibbs had already fallen back asleep. He frowned at the thought of having to wait until morning before telling Gibbs about his date, but then he remembered the feel of his lips pressed to Abby's and he decided he had enough to think about to keep his mind occupied until morning. He grabbed a clean pair of boxer from his drawer – right next to one of the drawers that would be Abby's if she decided to accept their offer.

Tossing his towel in the hamper, he moved to the bed to join Gibbs. As he curled up to the older man, he was startled when Gibbs' arm tightened around him. "You two have a good time?" Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to Tony's temple and wait for Tony's long-winded explanation to begin.

"The best!" Tony pulled away so he could lay on his back, his hands linked behind his head. "And maybe you were right, maybe I didn't need to go all out for dinner, but I think she appreciated the effort, at least, she said she did. You think she did?"

"I'm sure she did."

"Well, anyway, I was really nervous, you know, and for some dumb reason, I kept avoiding her questions, I know," he glanced over at Gibbs, "stupid of me, huh?"

"Nah, not stupid. Understandable."

"She called me out on it, and I thought for sure things were over. Then she suggested we go dancing, so we did, and then we talked afterward. It was just like how it used to be. God, I didn't realize how much I missed her!"

Gibbs smiled at how happy Tony sounded. It wasn't that he didn't think he could give Tony what he needed, but there was more that Abby could give him. Tony still liked going out, being goofy and having a good time. Gibbs preferred to stay at home, drink a beer on the back porch, and while Tony enjoyed that too, Gibbs knew that there was a part of him that wanted to go out on real dates. Abby would do that for him. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know, but still. It's Abby, it's not just any random date."

"The exact reason for why you shouldn't worry, you think Abby needs all that fancy crap?"

"Hey, just because she enjoyed her date with you in your dusty basement, doesn't mean she wouldn't appreciate a little effort." Tony rolled onto his side to look at Gibbs. "What do you think her final decision will be?"

"I don't know." He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Tony's lips. "I don't know."

"How long do you think she'll take to decide?"

"Don't know that either."

Tony was quiet a moment. "What if she says no?"

"Tony, it's her choice, and if she says no, then she's doing what's best for her and we'll respect that. You won't lose her as a friend, you know that."

"I kissed her," he had to confess, "did you?"

"I didn't."

"Should I not have? Are you angry?"

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair reassuringly. "If you felt it was right, then I'm glad you did. And no, I'm not angry. I hope we'll both be kissing her soon."

"Why didn't you? You're missing out! Ok, kissing me is pretty damn good, but… I know you've thought about it. Were you just being that much of a gentleman?" When Gibbs didn't answer right away, Tony scooted closer. "Gibbs?"

"I… I can't kiss her and then have her say _no_."

"Oh." Tony worked his way into Gibbs' arms as he suddenly found himself to be the one offering comfort. "She'll say yes." He tangled his legs with Gibbs' and then reached over him to click off the bedside lamp. "But if not, we've still got each other, right?"

"That'll never change, Tony."

"I know," Tony nipped at his neck. "Shut up before you make me all sappy. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oh you are, are you?" Gibbs grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. "Doesn't feel like it to me."

"Well, I was… but then you distracted me. Now you're gonna have to finish what you started." Tony pushed his growing erection against Gibbs and grinned.

Rolling him over, Gibbs pinned him to the mattress. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Abby slid under the covers and shivered at the cool sheets against her bare legs. It was difficult to get comfortable when she knew that halfway across town Tony was likely curled up next to Gibbs doing God knows what. As much as she wanted to throw her hands up and say 'screw it' she knew this wasn't something she could make a quick decision on. As much as she wanted it, wanted them, there was a part of her that felt like she would end up a third wheel, that once the fun and newness wore off, they would resent her as a permanent fixture in their relationship. She wasn't sure she could handle it if they suddenly resented her. Maybe, keeping her distance and staying 'just friends' was her safest bet.

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Monday morning, Tony looked up with a big grin on his face when Abby stepped off the elevator and into the squad room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and smiled at Abby before nodding across the squad room to Tony. "He has been smiling all morning, looking like the cat that caught the... _canary_."

"Hey, she got one right!" Tony wadded up a piece of paper and sent it over Abby's head to land on Ziva's desk. "That citizenship deal has really worked wonders on your use of the English language."

"Oh? Tony?" Abby turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"The best."

"Anything you'd like to share?"

"Um, no?"

Abby turned back to Ziva. "James Bond marathon and his right hand." She sent Tony a playful wink when Ziva couldn't contain her laugh and McGee nearly snorted coffee out his nose. Even Gibbs' had a hard time forcing a straight face.

"I hate you. All of you." Tony was quick to busy himself with the files stacked on his desk.

"Oh, come on Tony-" McGee started.

"Hey! I can't take it out on Abby because the boss will shoot me, but I can beat you up. See you after work, loser."

"So Abby was right," Ziva bit her lower lip and returned her attention back to her computer screen.

Tony wanted to follow Abby down and thank her for the distraction. He knew he had been smiling like a fool all morning, but he couldn't exactly say why and he couldn't stop either. Between his date with Abby, and Gibbs leaving him beyond satisfied afterward, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Now that Abby had made it look like his weekend had been spent alone, Ziva would leave him alone.

As the day progressed, Tony managed to keep his excitement under control, and even made it down to the lab with McGee to drop off evidence for Abby. He expected her to make some sort reference to their date, a sly glance or little grin. But she made no indication one-way or another that she had had a good time, and even when McGee left them alone, she said nothing, instead telling him about a holiday party she was going to with Carol. He knew they couldn't really discuss it at work, but he was hoping for something, some little acknowledgment.

"You okay?" As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs turned to Tony, searching his face for some sort of hint as to what was bothering his lead agent.

"Yeah, fine."

"DiNozzo…" He didn't like being lied too.

"It's nothing."

They reached the parking lot, and Gibbs stopped him before Tony could walk away. "We can save it for when we get home, but…"

"I was thinking I might go back to my place tonight. Get lost in some movies or something."

"That what you want?"

Tony glanced up at the security camera in the garage and then looked back at Gibbs, hoping he would understand that he wanted to touch him, but couldn't. "Yeah, I think so. Don't worry, I'm fine. Just need some time alone."

Gibbs gave a little nod. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Sometime around 2am Gibbs heard his front door open and close, and he waited quietly in the dark, listening to the slow footsteps up toward the bedroom. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Tony pulled his shirt up over his head and stripped down to his boxers before sliding under the covers.

"Ready to talk?"

"No." He buried into Gibbs' arms and inhaled deeply.

"Okay." Gibbs kissed his forehead softly and hugged him closer.

* * *

In the next few days running up to Christmas, the team was swamped with case after case. It was mostly busy work, and they all kept long hours to get as much done as possible so that they could be off Christmas Eve by dinner time, to start their week-long vacation. Tony never opened up about what had been bothering him, but Gibbs could tell by the way he looked at Abby that it had to do with her and his fear that she would turn them down.

But with the way they were suddenly swamped, Gibbs didn't have the chance to confront him about it, and by the time they were home each evening, they barely managed to stumble to bed before passing out – that was if they even made it home. More than once Gibbs found his agents catching a quick nap behind their desks or on the futon in Abby's lab, while she sucked down another Caf-Pow! and listened to her blaring music on her ipod rather than over the lab speakers so that her guests could nap. Tony had refused to nap in Abby's lab until Gibbs walked him down and glared him into submission over it. Abby was oblivious to the exchange until Gibbs tapped her shoulder.

"_Gibbs!_" Abby jumped and ripped her ear buds from her ears. "You scared me!"

"Need you to make sure he gets some rest," Gibbs nodded toward Tony on the futon. "Don't let him leave until he's gotten some sleep."

Abby gave a little salute and then peered around Gibbs with a little smile as she watched Tony settle on his back. "Yes, sir."

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Sleep? I've been getting plenty. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm almost caught up with all the DNA you brought this morning. _Almost._"

"Plenty?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"As much as you have."

"Once you finish up, call a cab and go home."

"Really Gibbs, I'm fine. We've got one day left, and then we're off. So just hurry and catch the bad guy. I've got plans to help the nuns on Christmas Eve, and I would hate to cancel."

"I'll do my best." Gibbs leaned to brush a quick kiss to her cheek and then he was gone.

Abby was too busy smiling herself to notice the smile on Tony's face before he fell asleep.

* * *

They closed their latest case at three o'clock on Christmas Eve, and Director Vance told them to leave before a new case was called in and handed to them rather than their replacement. Abby, decked in red and green, had spent the majority of the afternoon showering the team with cookies and cocoa so when Gibbs and Tony were ready to leave, they headed to the lab to wish her a Merry Christmas and were surprised to find her lab dark.

"She left already?" Tony turned a small circle in the lab.

"Looks like it."

"Without saying goodbye?"

Gibbs gave a little nod toward the elevator. "You know how excited she is around Christmas. After a week of no sleep and nothing but sugar and Caf-Pow!, I'm not surprised. I just hope she gets home safely."

"You worried?"

"Nah, she's fine. Come on, let's go home."

Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator and they rode silently to the parking garage. They drove home separately, and it was no surprise that Gibbs beat Tony home by nearly ten minutes. Every time he entered the house, Tony took a moment to look at the Christmas tree they had put up in the corner of the living room. There were a few ornaments from both of their pasts, but the majority of the ornaments had been gifted to them from Abby over the past several years they had all worked together. Each year she liked to get every member of the team a special ornament, something that reminded her of them or an event they had shared together. They hadn't exchanged gifts yet this year. Usually Christmas Eve was spent at Ducky's, but this year most everyone had plans, so they decided to do dinner on New Year's Eve and exchange gifts then as well.

He shrugged out of his jacket and went in search of Gibbs, not surprised to find him hovering around the coffee maker. "Merry Christmas, Jethro." Tony wrapped his arms around the older man and dropped a kiss to the back of his neck.

Gibbs poured two cups of coffee, doctoring Tony's the way he knew his lover liked it and then turned to hand it over. "Merry Christmas to you too."

While Gibbs sipped his coffee, Tony made two quick sandwiches to quell their appetite and they ate quickly over the sink before dragging themselves out to the couch. They collapsed in a heap and within minutes both were asleep.

Tony was the first to wake up. They didn't have any plans for Christmas Eve, it would likely be like any other evening, but something was missing. "Boss?" Tony whispered and pressed a kiss to the older man's neck. "You awake yet?"

"Hmmm?" Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony and tried tugging him closer.

"Wake up."

"Why? We could just head up to bed."

"I want to go to church."

Gibbs was silent a moment, waiting for the joke to come. When it didn't he lifted his head from the back of the couch and looked at Tony. "Serious?"

"Yeah. I've gone to mid-night mass with Abby the past several years and I…"

"You want to see Abby and wish her a Merry Christmas?"

"It doesn't worry you that she left without saying goodbye?"

Gibbs tried to ignore the slight pull in his gut. "We have time to grab a quick shower?"

Tony was off him in a flash and raced up the stairs. He was halfway done washing his hair when Gibbs stepped inside the shower behind him. Except for sharing a few soft kisses, they didn't take the time for pleasure, and Tony soon stepped out and grabbed his towel and then headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

"You know what she's doing tomorrow?" Tony asked as Gibbs drove them to Abby's church.

"Nope."

Tony frowned. "McGee and Ziva are both headed out of town, Palmer will be with his family, and Ducky is spending the holiday with Dr. Hampton. You don't think she's spending it alone, do you?"

The idea that she would spend it alone rather than with them was hurtful, and Gibbs wondered if she was avoiding them for the holidays because of their offer. He would've asked her to spend Christmas with them, just as friends, if she still wasn't sure.

They arrived a few minutes early and as they found a place to sit on an empty pew, Tony kept watch for Abby. It wasn't until the lights dimmed that he saw her rush in and take a seat up front where a space had been obviously saved for her.

Halfway through the service Gibbs noticed that Tony had taken hold of his hand. He laced their fingers together and gave a soft squeeze as the organ began to play one of his favorite Christmas songs. When mass finished, the two men hung around to hopefully catch Abby. Through the crowd they watched as she hugged nearly everyone within reaching distance, and as soon as the crowd thinned, they started toward her but pulled up when Rosita placed a hand on Abby's shoulder and whisper into her ear.

Abby smiled at the older woman and gave a quick nod. She hugged one more person, whishing them a Merry Christmas and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Come on Tony, we'll give her a call tomorrow and see what she's doing. She's busy here."

The men left without saying hello.

* * *

Abby was mid-hug when Sister Rosita lay a warm hand on her shoulder and reminded her that she was in charge of preparing the hot cocoa and the coffee. In just under an hour, they were opening up the church hall to the homeless for the night, giving them a bite to eat and making sure they kept warm with cocoa and coffee. There were a few cots set up to give people a chance to rest, and some of the tables had board games set up, and a few TV's had been brought in by church volunteers to show Christmas movies. She hugged Mrs. Ericson and then slipped through the crowd to go start the coffee.

For an hour she kept busy, stirring cocoa and serving it with a smile. Most everyone was grateful for the assistance and the warm, safe place to spend the night. She yawned into the crook of her arm and then smiled up at Rosita as she approached.

"You look exhausted, Abigail. Why don't you head home? It's getting rather late."

"I know, I just… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, let's step into the kitchen." Rosita led the way and then shut the door behind them. "Is everything okay?"

"It is, I just… How do you know when someone is the _right_ someone?" Sister Rosita was fairly accepting and liberal, but she wasn't sure how she would feel about the idea of Abby being involved in a three-some, so she decided to leave that bit out.

"You know, you just _know_. Sometimes the person is right, but the situation isn't what you expected. Just because you don't expect it, doesn't mean it's not right. Go with your gut, isn't that what your agent Gibbs says?"

Abby blushed. "Yeah, it's just… it's so unexpected, you know?"

"You'll know what's right. Go home, Abby, you're exhausted. Get some rest. They'll be waiting for you in the morning."

Abby looked up sharply at Rosita's use of the word _they._ "You…?"

"Merry Christmas, Abby. Thank you for your help this evening." Rosita opened the kitchen door and motioned for her to leave.

Abby stared at the older woman for a brief moment before leaving the kitchen to gather her things and head home. Rosita was right, she was exhausted, but she had things to do, luckily, the drive home was quick. She took a quick shower before collapsing in bed, setting her alarm to go off in a few short hours. It didn't take long for her eyes to slide shut as she drifted off.

Four am rolled around all too soon, but Abby managed to throw her legs over the edge of the bed and stumble toward her closet. She dug for a pair of Christmas PJ's to wear and then pulled a second outfit from her closet and put it in a small overnight bag, and then collected a few other items and stashed those in her bag as well.

Placing her bag by the front door, Abby when to the closet in her guest room and pulled out an over-sized cardboard box she had stashed there several months ago after getting a new dishwasher. _A box that size might one day come in handy_, she had told herself. The Christmas wrap was still out in her living room and she took the time to wrap the box, decorating it as a giant Christmas present. It took some work to fit it in her car, and then, she rushed back up to her apartment to grab her over-night bag and a bag full of gifts.

She circled Gibbs' block several times before pulling up in front of his house and turning off the engine. She got out of her car and circled around to the passenger side of the car and leaned back to look up at the house. That was it, her last chance to walk away. To tell them she couldn't be part of what they already had. But she knew she couldn't do that. Both of them were wonderful men that saw past her strange clothes and loud music. They didn't judge her based on her quirkiness, and she was really starting to believe they genuinely loved her. She was hoping they would be accepting to spend Christmas day with her, and that a day with them would push aside the last of her fears that she was joining as some toy for them. Deep down she knew Gibbs would never do that to her, but it still tugged at the back of her mind.

Making up her mind, Abby carried everything up the front steps to Gibbs' door. She tested the door knob and shook her head to find that it was, indeed, unlocked. She entered quietly, stowing her stuff just inside the door.

She glanced at her watch, 5:23. Gibbs, she assumed, would be up about six. Half an hour wouldn't be too bad. While wrapping the large box, she had cut the bottom out. She knew it was corny, but Tony appreciated corny, so the idea of sitting inside a box addressed to both men for half an hour or so was worth it. She was still in her Christmas PJ's, because there was no better way to spend Christmas morning, as she pulled the box over her after sitting beside the tree. She tried not to look at her watch as she sat and waited.

When she first heard movement overhead, she glanced at her watch. It was just past seven. Her muscles were tense, but she couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. She hoped it would be worth it.

When she heard the shower turn on, she let her head drop forward. She hoped it was Gibbs showering solo. She wasn't sure she could sit much longer without stretching out.

At eight, she finally, heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Presents or breakfast first?" Abby could hear the excitement in Tony's voice. She had no doubt he turned into a child on Christmas morning.

"Breakfast."

Abby bit her lip at Gibbs' firm decision to eat before opening presents.

"Wait, when did you put _that _one there?"

Abby tensed when she realized Tony had spotted the box.

"I... I didn't."

It was easy to hear the concern in his voice. He obviously hadn't noticed the skull and cross bones printed on the ribbon. When she heard his side table drawer unlock and then open and close, she had a brief moment of worry. She didn't want him pointing his gun at her – it would ruin the moment.

"If you didn't, then who…"

Abby listened as his voice trailed off and she couldn't tell if he had recognized the ribbon or if he was still concerned. The box was slowly lifted off of her, and Abby squinted up at them through the harsh morning light. "I was going to be real pissed if you decided on breakfast before presents."

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tony stood with a stupid grin, looking down at her as Gibbs reached out a hand to pull her to her feet. "How long have you been here?"

Abby winced as her knees cracked from sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest for so long. "Since 5:30'ish," She stretched and arched her back before giving a little shrug.

"You should've come up to wake us, you okay?" Gibbs looked her over, concerned that she had been sitting in a box for almost two hours.

"Are you… are you my Christmas present?" Tony didn't seem concerned as for when she had arrived. He was more interested in why she was there.

Abby looked up toward the bow she had stuck to the top of her head. "If you guys still want me?"

The next thing she knew, Abby found herself crushed to Tony's chest in a tight hug. "You've no idea, Abby… _no idea_." He tugged the bow from the top of her head and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Abbs, you're sure?"

She felt Gibbs' fingers run gently through her hair. Turning her head so she could look at Gibbs, she gave a little nod, suddenly unable to find any words as her eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

"Hey, why the tears?" Gibbs moved closer, cupping the back of her head in his hand and then leaning in to kiss her temple, letting his lips linger while he inhaled her familiar scent.

"I don't know," Abby half laughed, half sobbed.

"Come on," Gibbs looked at Tony, concern evident in his eyes as he maneuvered them toward the couch. Gibbs sat first, and reached out for Abby. Tony helped her to sit beside Gibbs, shifting her into his arms so that Tony could sit on her other side and lean into them.

"I'm not sad, I just… I don't know… know… why I'm… I'm crying."

"Shh, shh… S'okay." Gibbs pulled her in closer and peppered kisses across her forehead. Once her tears slowed, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Just an overload of emotion, huh?" Though his words were soft, Tony was still wearing the big grin he'd had on his face the moment he first saw her.

"I guess," Abby sniffed. "I just… I need to hear one more time from you guys that you're sure you want a third person in your relationship. Relationships are hard enough when it's just two people. I can't imagine the difficulties of being three people."

"Having you with us is worth the extra effort." Tony picked up her hand and touched his lips to her knuckles.

"Abbs?" If she was sure she wanted to be with them…

Abby turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped at the look on his face. When his hand came up to cup her cheek, she leaned into his touch and sighed happily; and when he finally leaned forward to kiss her, her heart fluttered happily in her chest.

"I've waited a long time for you to do that," Abby smiled shyly when Gibbs pulled away.

"Me too, Abbs. Me too."

When she felt a gentle tug on a lock of her hair, she turned to Tony and allowed him to pull her into a searing kiss, melting against him easily.

"We came to see you last night, you know." Somehow Gibbs had managed to shift their positions. He was leaning back against the arm of the couch, with Abby sitting between his legs, resting her back against his chest. Tony was on his side, wedged between one of Gibbs' legs and Abby, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Where?" Abby ran her fingers through Tony's thick hair.

"Church."

Abby looked over her shoulder at Gibbs, "you guys were there? I didn't see you."

"We were in the back," Tony explained. "We were waiting to talk to you, but then Rosita sent you off somewhere and we didn't want to interrupt."

"I was helping serve coffee and hot cocoa to the homeless that the church was hosting for the night," Abby muffled a yawn against the back of her hand.

"How much sleep have you had?"

"Couple hours."

"Close your eyes," Gibbs ran his hand over her eyes, encouraging her to take a little nap.

"What about presents? I brought your presents with me."

"I've already opened my favorite present." Tony leaned up to kiss the underside of her jaw.

"They aren't going anywhere, you need some rest. Tony and I aren't going anywhere."

"I'm too wound up to sleep, too much to talk about."

"There will be time to talk later," Gibbs again ran his hand over her eyes.

"What would you like to talk about?" Tony tensed. He worried that everything was too good to be true.

"Relax, Tony." Abby tilted his chin up to kiss him softly. "I'm not… I dunno, I don't have conditions, or anything, but I just think there is some stuff to discuss. Like, you should know that if you guys are fighting, for whatever reason, don't expect me to take sides. But if one of you is being an idiot, I'm going to let you know, like I already do. And I'm not to be used in an argument either, okay? We're all equal, right?"

"Right."

"Understood."

"And Gibbs? I don't know how it's been for you and Tony so far, but you can't just deal with things on your own. If it's for work, I'll probably forgive you, but if you start making big decisions without me, without us, and I'm referencing back to your little hiatus from NCIS… I'm not going to be happy. If we're going to do this, we've got to do it together."

"I won't leave you again, either of you."

"Good." Abby relaxed against Gibbs' again. "Maybe we can have a bit to eat and then presents?"

"I like how she's been part of this relationship for less than two hours and she's already said what I've been trying to make clear the last several months. And yeah, I'm hungry too." Tony was first to move, and he pulled both Gibbs and Abby to their feet.

"You two dress the same often?" Gibbs pointed to Tony and Abby's matching Christmas pajama pants.

"Abby got us these a few years ago when we spent Christmas together. I've worn them every Christmas morning since."

"Me too!" Abby stood side by side with Tony. "But now we need to get new ones so we all three can match!"

"I think you guys are better off keeping what you've got. I don't need anything like… like _that_." Gibbs kissed them each quickly before seeking out his coffee maker. It was nearly 9am, and he was still without coffee.

Abby perched on the kitchen counter to watch as Gibbs started coffee and Tony pulled eggs, bacon and sausage out of the refrigerator. She was so caught up in watching Tony move about the kitchen as if it were his own, she didn't notice Gibbs walking up to her until he was blocking her view. A cup of slightly doctored coffee was pressed into her hands, "What're you thinking about?"

"Everything."

"Oh?"

"Everything is so surreal."

"You're sure-"

Abby looked confident as she told him she was 100% sure she wanted to be a part of their relationship and it finally put him at ease. He waited as she took another sip of her coffee and then he took it from her hands, and kissed her. Despite the coffee she had just sipped, she still tasted of the Caf-Pow she so often drank.

"Get a room," Tony teased, "I'm trying to cook here." He pinched Gibbs' ass as he moved past to grab the paper towel.

Gibbs pulled away to smile softly at Abby. He leaned in to kiss her one more time before moving away and cuffing the back of Tony's head. "My house, I can do what I want."

It didn't take them long to end up back on the couch, exactly the way they had been, Abby secured tightly between the two men.

"This is the best Christmas, ever." Tony looked up to give Abby a dazzling smile at the same time his hand tightened on Gibbs' leg.

At Abby's soft giggle, Gibbs pressed a kiss to the side of her head and gave Tony's shoulder a squeeze. "I'd have to agree." While Gibbs and Abby were content to sit quietly, Tony couldn't stay still, shifting all over the place until Gibbs finally spoke up. "We should probably open presents. Tony is going to fall off the couch if we don't."

Tony was up in an instant, down on his knees by the tree to hand out presents – including the presents Abby had brought with her. While Tony sorted through the boxes under the tree, Gibbs slipped out from behind Abby and went to the closet. "I told Jack not to get me anything, but he listens about as well as Tony does if you talk during one of his Bond movies. So instead of sending me something, he sent presents to the two of you." Gibbs returned with two nearly wrapped presents. "I think he had Mrs. Simmons at the diner do the wrapping."

Both Tony and Abby accepted the gifts and tore into them.

Abby was the first to open hers and she fell silent immediately. Both men looked at her curiously. "Abbs?"

"It's… it's beautiful." She finished pulled the paper aside and traced a finger over the ornate jewelry box.

Gibbs recognized it immediately as his mothers. Jack had always wanted to give it to Shannon, but the hinge was broken and he had never gotten around to fixing it before she died. He leaned in to kiss the look of shock off her face. "It was my moms, I'm sure you'll have a better use for it and whatever is left inside then my dad or I ever will."

"Gibbs, I can't…"

"You can. Jack thinks of you, both of you, as family."

"Does he… know about you two?"

"Nah, not the point." Jack didn't need to know the details to know how much his son cared for them.

Tony continued to open his box and grinned down at the old projector and movie reels.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and watched at Tony looked over everything.

"You know what's on these, boss?"

"No idea." He figured it was likely old home movies his father had taken of the town and his store.

"Can we watch after we finish presents?"

"Sure."

It didn't take them long to finish. Some of the presents were practical while others were sentimental. Tony's favorite to give Gibbs was a photo he had taken of Gibbs and Jack together the previous year. But he had cleverly wrapped it in a box that had once held a power sander. The look on Gibbs' face was comical to say the least.

When they were done, Tony stood and shifted from foot to foot in the center of the living room. "I, uh, I have one other gift to give, but I need to run upstairs to get it because, well see, I got it in hopes you'd say yes to our offer," Tony smoothed down the hair on the back of his head nervously. "I kept it upstairs so it wouldn't accidentally go to the present exchange at Ducky's. So, uh, I'll be right back."

Abby glanced at Gibbs who just shrugged as they waited for Tony to return. He had no idea that Tony had bought something else for her.

"Here," Tony pushed a small, elegantly wrapped flat box in her hand when he returned. "I hope you like it."

Abby tugged gently at the ribbon and let it drop to her lap as she unwrapped the present. As the paper came off, she recognized the box as coming from an expensive jewelry store downtown. "Oh my…" Abby brought a hand up to her mouth. It was a necklace with an ornate cross. Under it was a photo Tony had taken several years ago of her as she was showing him her cross tattoo. "It's… it's the same?"

"Yeah," Tony blushed. "I had it made exactly like your tattoo."

"It's beautiful!" Abby handed it to Gibbs so he could take a look and then stood to wrap her arms around Tony. "I love it, thank you."

"No, thank you. Thanks for saying yes to me, to him, to us." Tony leaned in and watched her eyes drift shut. He touched his lips softly to hers, "we won't let you down, promise."

Abby pressed up on her toes to deepen the kiss and then pulled away. "I know," she wiped a smudge of her lipstick from his lower lip and then rested her head on his chest when she turned slightly to look at Gibbs. "I'm not worried; I've got both of you on my six."

"Rule number one."

"Never let suspects stay together?" Both Tony and Abby quoted together. "Are we suspects now?" Abby asked.

Gibbs pushed off the couch and walked over to them, cuffing Tony lightly on the back of the head and giving a little tug to Abby's pigtails. "No, _our _rule number one, keep Abby safe."

"Right, boss. _That_ one. That's been a rule for forever."

"Guys…" Abby rolled her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention. Gibbs had always been protective of her, but she didn't need Tony to join the 'let's keep the Abby doll in the box, up on the high shelf' club. "Can we watch the movies now?"

"Good idea, you two sit, I'll set it up." Tony gave them both a little nudge. Abby curled into Gibbs and they sat quietly as Tony set up the old movie projector, pushing the TV aside so he could project it on the wall space behind it. "Sheesh, boss. This stuff is like a million years old. How old were you when these came out." Tony paused and looked back at Gibbs with a silly grin. "Wait, you probably weren't even a twinkle in your parent's eye."

"Good answer."

Tony flipped off the lights and settled down beside Abby before starting the old movie. "Let's see what this is about."

The old black and white home movie began, and both Tony and Abby sat up and leaned forward.

"Is that…?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God,_ adorable_!" Abby squealed and clasped her hands together.

"Turn it off." Gibbs growled.

"Turn it off?" Both Abby and Tony again answered together.

"Off."

"But it's… it's a little naked Gibbs!" Abby cooed and nodded at the small boy running around outside on a sunny day.

Gibbs flushed slightly and shook his head.

"And there's Jack!" Tony grinned as the camera panned to the side to show a much younger Jackson watching his son running around the yard. "Who's filming?"

"My mom." A soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe… maybe we should turn it off." Abby rested her hand over Tony's and nodded to Gibbs who was still staring at the footage, his expression almost unreadable.

"You can watch it." Suddenly changing his mind, Gibbs settled back against the couch and pulled Abby under his arm before resting his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"No, we'll stop." Tony reached for the projector to switch it off, but Gibbs stopped him.

"No, you can watch it. Jack obviously thought you should see it. I think you should too, but maybe something where I'm wearing clothes." Gibbs growled softly.

"Aw, come on. It's nothing I haven't seen before and Abby won't see soon enou-" Tony gulped at headslap.

Gibbs was torn between watching the home movies and watching the way Abby and Tony responded to the footage. To Tony it was what a family should look like, something he'd only ever seen in movies. Gibbs could tell he was fascinated with the way Jackson and Gibbs' mother interacted with their young son. To Abby, it was much like her own childhood and every time Jack scooped up his soon, Gibbs saw the way Abby smiled. He figured it reminded her of her relationship with her father, a man she missed so dearly.

In the very beginning of his second chance with his father, Gibbs hadn't understood why Jack had reached out to both Tony and Abby, but it was clear that the two of them appreciated the man. It wasn't until 6 months after the case that had brought them all to Stillwater that he had found out that Abby called his father regularly to chat.

By the time they made it through all the old family films, Abby was curled up and asleep against Gibbs, her toes buried under Tony's thighs.

"Thanks for letting us watch those, Jethro," Tony whispered. "I'm pretty sure our girl enjoyed them too." Tony brushed Abby's bangs to the side and then traced a finger down her cheek.

"I haven't seen those in years, and why are you grinning like a fool?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said _our _girl."

"I heard ya," Gibbs reached out and pulled him closer to kiss him. "I told you there was no need to worry."

Tony rolled his eyes, "you were just as worried as I was, don't even try to deny it."

"Why we worried?" Abby yawned and started to sit up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Worried about getting Christmas dinner started now so that we're not having dinner at midnight." Gibbs covered.

"Ooh. I brought a salad, I didn't think you guys would make anything green, it's in the fridge. And I brought some cookies as well. Nana Sciuto's recipie."

The side dishes made, and the glazed ham in the oven, they ended up playing poker at the dining table. Tony whined about wanting to play strip poker, but after two games he soon changed his mind – he would've been the first to lose clothes. It had been awhile since Gibbs had played with Abby, but he hadn't forgotten how good she was. Although she usually wore her emotions on her sleeves, when it came to poker, she kept her expression blank and unreadable.

By the time poker was over Tony was pouting, Abby was smug with victory and Gibbs stood by the stove stirring the gravy.

The three of them worked seamlessly finishing up the last of dinner, setting the table, and setting the food out. Dinner was relaxed and Abby shared stories of her childhood, spurred on by questions from both Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs shared a few of his own Christmas memories, and Tony shrugged when they asked him about Christmas in the DiNozzo household. "I got everything on my Christmas list. Until I was about 8 I was convinced that Santa loved me more than my dad, then I realized it was him buying the presents and I realized that he was buying my happiness rather than spending time with me. I think it was around then that Christmas became just another day for me."

Abby's smile faded and she pushed back from the table, ignoring the worried look on Tony's face as she circled the table, made him scoot back his chair and then sat on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "It's not just another day."

"No, not anymore." Tony hugged her tightly and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to her ear.

"Tony!" Abby pulled away and wiped at her ear. "Gross."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, stood and began clearing the table. He kept his mouth shut when Tony chased Abby into the kitchen and then out around the living room. He finally barked at Tony to leave her alone when Abby wedged herself between Gibbs and the kitchen counter to keep Tony from catching her. Once Tony was out of the kitchen, he gave Abby a little nudge in the same direction. He smiled to himself as he began putting away the leftovers. She was that perfect, playful spark that they needed. Occasionally he was in a playful mood, but Tony was a prankster, like a little kid he still had energy to burn. He liked to play games, all stuff that he probably didn't do much as a child.

It didn't take long for everything to be cleaned up and the three of them ended up back on the couch, an old, classic Christmas movie on the TV. As the evening progressed, Gibbs could tell Abby was nervous. She kept glancing at the clock and then at her bag that was sitting just inside the door. "You're staying tonight, right?"

"Um, if that's okay?"

"If that's okay?" Tony pinned her against Gibbs' and nuzzled her cheek before nipping at her ear. "Of course it's okay."

Abby giggled and Gibbs felt her relax against him, he hadn't expected her to be nervous about if she was staying or not, he expected her to be more worried about-

"So… the sex, how is that going to work?"

Tony snorted at her question and muffled his laugh against her shoulder. "Well that was blunt."

"Tony, if you aren't comfortable discussing it…" Abby dug her fingers into his side, making him laugh.

"Well, we were hoping that the three of us, could, you know…" Tony pulled her hands away from his sides and held them down.

"If you're not ready yet, or you want some time with each of us alone," Gibbs shot a quick glance to Tony to make sure it would be okay, "that would be okay." He didn't want her intimidated at the idea of suddenly finding herself in bed with two men.

"No, no. I'm not worried about having the both of you in bed at the same time, I just wasn't sure… I mean, I don't even know what side of the bed you guys sleep on, where do you want me? This is all stuff I need to know."

Tony glanced at the watch on his wrist, "we can always head upstairs and figure things out. Come on," he pushed off the couch and tugged her to her feet and then did the same for Gibbs. "I've been fantasizing about this for weeks!"

The three of them made their way up the stairs, Gibbs detouring by the front door to make sure it was locked and to grab Abby's overnight bag. Tony led the way into the bedroom, and took Abby's bag from Gibbs and set it on top of the dresser drawers. "We'll get you some space in here tomorrow."

"You're sure…?" Gibbs tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. He needed to be absolutely certain she was ready for the next step.

"Positive."

Gibbs cocked his head slightly to the side and gave her a boyish smile. "Good. Go get ready for bed." Gibbs nudged her toward the master bath and shook his head when Tony raced for the bathroom down the hall. He wasn't surprised that Tony took longer than Abby to get ready for bed, he figured Tony was making sure his hair looked good since it was their first time together in bed as a threesome. When Abby stepped out of the bathroom, her hair down around her shoulders, wearing one of his old shirts he hadn't seen in a year, Gibbs felt his stomach flutter. "Think I've seen this before…" He gave a little tug to the hem of her, no, his shirt.

"You must have one like it."

Tony walked in, only in a t-shirt and boxers, and gave Gibbs a little nudge toward the bathroom. "Go. Brush teeth. Do what you gotta do. _Hurry._" At the same time he caught Abby's hand and pulled her toward the bed. "I don't think you and I will have any set spot, but I'm pretty sure Gibbs won't give up sleeping closest to the door."

"Some sort of safety thing?"

"Probably," Tony shrugged. "But anyway, I think, well, I assume if Gibbs' feels the same as I do, that for at least a little while, you'll probably be in the middle. I mean, if you're okay with it."

"Again, some sort of safety deal, keep Abby tucked safely in the center?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe."

Abby gave Tony a little shove and he fell back easily on the bed. "Oooh, maybe our lovely lab rat doesn't need two big, buff men to keep her safe," he teased. "Maybe the lab rat is going to keep the Marine and the Senior Field Agent safe."

"If we're all equal in this, I don't need to be treated as something fragile to be kept on the top shelf." Abby stood at the foot of the bed, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Aww, come on." Tony scooted back to rest against the headboard and curled his finger at her, beckoning her onto the bed. "Don't worry, I won't keep you up on the shelf where I can't play with you. But I can't promise that Gibbs won't continue with his obsession over keeping you safe. You know how he is; he's like a dog chewing on his favorite bone."

Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing too loudly as she kneeled on the bed and crawled toward Tony. "If he heard you say that, he'd slap you so far into next week."

"Good thing he won't hear it." Once Abby was close enough, Tony curled his finger in the neck of her shirt and gave a little tug. "Can I just kiss you now?"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Can I just kiss you now?"

"I'm a little insulted that you're even asking." Abby crawled closer and straddled his lap, cupping his face in her hands before kissing him.

"Just… trying… to be… a… gentleman," Tony spoke against her lips between kisses, unwilling to pull away, even slightly.

"DiNozzo a gentleman?" Gibbs leaned against the doorway and watched as Abby tugged Tony's shirt up over his head.

Abby grinned at him over her shoulder as she let Tony's shirt drop to the floor. "You can't say he doesn't _try._"

"Hey, I'm right here." He was momentarily distracted by tracing his tongue over the spider web on her neck. "No need to talk about me."

"You plan on just watching, or…?" Abby reached out for the older man, "because rumor has it, I get _both_ of you."

Gibbs couldn't help the grin that threatened to take over his face, so he hid it by pulling his shirt off and switched the overhead light off. Tony had switched on one of the bedside lamps and it cast a soft glow around the room, casting shadows over her pale skin. He moved over to the bed, and sat down as he pulled his sweats off, leaving him in just his boxers. Gibbs couldn't help the soft sigh when her hand gently smoothed across his back.

"You okay, Gibbs?" Her voice was soft, almost timid, as if she thought he was suddenly regretting things.

"I'm fine," he turned to her with a soft smile. Tony had his face pressed to her neck and his hands we under her shirt, caressing her back. "More than fine." As he climbed onto the bed to sit against the headboard beside DiNozzo, he watched as Tony tug at the hem of her shirt and then tossed it aside once it was over her head.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but something in the way Tony was looking her over said that this was a special moment for them, so instead he slipped a hand into his boxers, palming his growing erection. He wanted so much to hold her, to touch her, but Tony had been so excited, he just couldn't interrupt what they had going on.

Tony lifted a finger and traced along Abby's collarbone and down between her breasts. She shivered and her nipples turned to hardened peaks as he circled around them and then rolled them between forefinger and thumb. "Been waiting a long time to touch you…"

Abby smiled widely at him and leaned forward to kiss him again. Tony groaned into the kiss and pushed his hips upward as he continued to grow hard.

"In a hurry, Tony?" Abby nipped at his neck and then soothed away the slight pain with her tongue.

"No hurry, you just feel good." His hands slipped under the lacy waistband of her underwear to cup her buttocks and hold her still as he ground his growing erection against her heat. "So good."

Abby peppered kisses across Tony's chest and smiled to herself when Tony reached out to pull Gibbs over for a kiss. She moved off of him, her feet landing on the floor with a soft thud.

Tony caught her wrist and held tight, afraid he had done something wrong. "Where you going?"

"Moving off of you so I can get your shorts off, that okay?" Abby pulled his hand from her wrist and kissed his palm, glancing at Gibbs, her eyes catching on his hand down his shorts.

Tony nodded vigorously and helped her work his boxers off.

Abby was back on the bed as soon as his shorts were off, settled between his legs, and leaning forward to press a kiss to his hip. "May I?"

Tony shivered when her hair brushed over his cock. "Come here," he helped her forward and kissed the frown off her face. "He's going to be the first to fuck you, pretty girl. But if he can wait a few more minutes, I'd love to see your gorgeous lips wrapped around my dick." Tony glanced over at Gibbs, hoping his suggestion was okay.

Gibbs tugged a little harder inside his boxers and gave a quick nod.

Tony was still looking at Gibbs when Abby's warm mouth slipped down over his cock, tearing a ragged moan from his throat. "_Oh God!_"

Gibbs wrapped one hand around the back of Tony's neck, and the other he pulled from his boxers with a soft snap and reached out to hold Abby's hair back to give them a better view as she bobbed up and down over Tony's groin. "S'good?"

"_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_…." It took every ounce of control for him not to thrust up into her mouth. He knew how much Gibbs' could take, but he was uncertain and didn't want to hurt Abby. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured she'd slap him for assuming he would hurt her – but that thought quickly vanished as she hummed around him.

"Beautiful," Gibbs murmured, stroking her hair and then holding it back again. He ached for her touch.

"Abby, I'm gonna…" He didn't know if she would swallow, of if she wanted to finish him off by hand. He got his answer when she didn't pull off, but instead rolled his balls in her hand, giving them a gentle tug. He pulled Gibbs in for a bruising kiss and then dropped his head back against the headboard as he came inside her mouth.

Gibbs helped Abby off of him once she had cleaned him off, so that Tony could slide down and stretch out. Abby draped her arm over Tony's chest and waited for him to turn to her and kiss her.

Gibbs curled up behind her and pressed his lips to the back of her neck while reaching over her to stroke Tony's stomach. "You with us, DiNozzo?"

"Maybe," Tony grinned, his eyes hazy.

With Tony still lost in his own pleasure, Abby turned in the circle of Gibbs arms and kissed him without hesitation. She finally had both of her guys right where she wanted them, she wasn't about to hold back. She didn't waste any time pushing his boxers down, using her feet to help him kick free.

Gibbs groaned as he chased the all-too-familiar taste of Tony around her mouth. Her hands were everywhere, caressing him, digging into his shoulders, running through his hair as he pressed her down into the mattress, grinding against her thigh.

"Gibbs, I need…" Abby writhed below him, "please. I need you."

Something twisted inside of him as she confessed her need. He couldn't remember the last time someone had truly _needed_ him. His team needed him at work, and Tony said he needed him outside of work, but there was something in the way she said it, something that hit him _right there._"I'm here," Gibbs traced the spider-web on her neck with his tongue. "I got you." Kissing her one last time, Gibbs pulled away so that he could move a hand between them. It didn't take more than a sharp tug to remove her panties. He knew there would be time for slow exploration and he fully intended on taking the time to completely explore her – find every spot that made her gasp or moan, but for now all he could think of was satisfying her needs.

He pushed two fingers between her legs to gauge how wet she was and then, deeming her ready, he aligned himself with her wet heat. He pushed into her slowly and lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. There was something about being buried deep inside of her that let him know that she was last little piece of happiness he was missing.

"You guys are beautiful," Tony ran a warm hand down Gibbs spine and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Abby's head.

Once Abby's legs were wrapped around his waist, Gibbs took the hint and pulled back before thrusting in more forcefully. He found a rhythm that worked for him and, judging by the soft moans, worked well for Abby too.

Tony continued to stroke his back and with a quick nod Tony pulled his hand from the older man's back and reached between the two to scrape his thumbnail over Abby's clit.

Gibbs pressed his face to her neck as she threw her head back and groaned, "Again Tony, do it again," Gibbs panted. "Come on Abbs," he brushed the hair from her face, "come for me." He wasn't about to indulge in his own release until he knew she was taken care of.

She cried out and Gibbs watched as she splintered apart beneath him, tensing around him. He pushed into her twice more before shuddering into his own release. His world went grey as spilled into her, and then collapsed over her. As his world stopped spinning, he felt Abby's hands stroking his face, his arms, his back, and at the same time, Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder and ran a hand up and down his flank.

Abby whimpered as he rolled off of her, landing on his back beside her. He turned his head to see Tony tugging her into his arms, murmuring against her ear. He knew he needed to grab a damp cloth to wipe them all down, but making the effort to move was almost impossible. He finally managed to push up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Gibbs..?"

"Shh, I'll be right back."

Abby struggled to work free of Tony's arms, worried that Gibbs was regretting things.

"Easy, baby, he's just going to get a towel to clean up a little, he'll be right back," Tony soothed. He kissed the side of her head when she settled back against him, pulling his arms tighter around her.

Gibbs returned quickly, a damp cloth in hand. He had already wiped himself down, so he tapped Abby's thigh and wiped her down before tossing it across the room to the hamper. As soon as he was stretched out on the bed beside Abby, he reached for her and kissed her softly as she moved from Tony's arms to his. Once she was secure against him, he reached past her for Tony urging him to snuggle up, sandwiching the forensic scientist between them. "Love you," he murmured against her forehead, "love you so much." Gibbs tightened his hand over Tony's hip so he would know that he was talking to the both of them.

"Love you guys, too," Tony echoed.

After a moment of silence, Gibbs pulled back to look at Abby. He smiled and kissed her forehead again, "she's asleep. I think we wore her out."

Tony grinned against Abby's bare shoulder. "Night Jethro."

* * *

Abby woke to the feel of soft fingers tracing up and down the front of thigh. Her head was tucked under Gibbs' chin, and she could hear his steady heartbeat against her ear. "Tony?"

"Hmm…?"

She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her shoulder. "What time is it?" Abby whispered and reached down to link her fingers with his.

"Dunno."

Tony shifted closer and Abby felt an unmistakable hardness against her back. "Tony…" Abby purred. "You wearing your badge to bed?"

Tony chuckled softly, careful not to wake the older man. "Something like that," he whispered. "I was having a dream, a good one, about you."

"Oh?" Gibbs shifted slightly and Abby paused, waiting to see if he was waking up or not. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"I'd rather show you," Tony gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then let go, moving his hand to her stomach, letting his fingers trace back and forth softly.

Abby squirmed under his light touch. "What… what about Gibbs?"

"It'll be a nice wake up call for him, don't you think?" Tony let his fingers drop, sliding a finger between her folds.

Abby parted her legs, giving his hand more room and she pushed back against his erection, grinning at the groan he muffled against her shoulder.

He tugged her hips back and lifted her leg up to give himself access. Earlier he had waited patiently, dozing off and on for a few hours letting her sleep while he waited to bury himself inside her. Now the urge was too great and he wasn't about to wait any longer.

* * *

Gibbs woke to the sound of soft grunts coming from Tony. As his eyes blinked open, he found himself staring at Abby's heavily lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted. As Abby moved forward with each grunt, Gibbs let his hand fall from her waist and then down to between her legs where he found Tony pushing into her steadily from behind. "Playing without me, huh?"

"Just. A. Friendly. Wake. Up. Call," Tony punctuated his words with sharp thrusts and he reached around to tug at Abby's nipples. "She's close, yeah?"

Gibbs propped himself up on an elbow and brushed the hair from Abby's face, smiling at the way she nuzzled against his palm. "Oh yeah."

"Good." Tony tugged again at one of her nipples and nipped at the back of her shoulder.

"You finish her off, and then I want you on your hands and knees over her," Gibbs instructed as he rolled away to grab the lube from the bedside table.

"Got it." Tony continued to pinch and roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, giving a sharp tug when Gibbs' slick finger pressed at his hole. His thrusts faltered as Gibbs worked him open with first one finger, then two.

"Come on Tony, give her what she needs." Gibbs chuckled as his fingers brushed Tony's prostate cutting off any sort of reply. Deciding he needed to help them both along, Gibbs sat up and with his free hand, he went for Abby's clit, teasing it from its hood, making Abby press her face to the pillow to quiet her moan. He scraped his thumbnail over her sensitive nub once more and she arched against his hand crying out as she reached her orgasm.

While Tony pushed her onto her back and scrambled to his hands and knees over her, Gibbs grabbed the lube to slick himself up before moving behind Tony and pushing inside with one, long thrust.

"You okay, Abbs?" Tony asked through gritted teeth as Gibbs pushed home.

"Mmm…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Abby wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Tony grinned down at her flushed cheeks and allowed her to pull him into a kiss. He waited as Gibbs got comfortable, and began to push in and out of him, brushing his prostate with every thrust.

Tony was close before Gibbs even touched him so it didn't take long before he was coming in ropy waves across Abby's stomach. He was grateful for Abby under him, helping to support him as Gibbs continued to drill his prostate, pushing him through a rare second orgasm. Moments later Gibbs grunted through his own release, taking care so that they didn't both collapse over Abby. He helped Tony down to rest alongside her, and sat back on his heels to catch his breath. For the second time that night, he made a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up and grab a damp towel to clean up the mess on Abby. He returned to find that Tony drawing lazy circles in the mess he had made over her stomach. "She's going to smell like me until we get her in the shower, scrub her down and then start all over again."

Abby cleaned his finger, eagerly swirling her tongue around his digit, nipping at his finger when she was done.

"This going to be a nightly event?" Abby yawned as Gibbs finished cleaning the sticky mess off her belly.

"Mmm," Tony could only mumble.

"The two of you will kill me, you know that?"

"You'd enjoy it though," Tony reached blindly for the covers and tugged them up to his chest, finally ready to sleep.

"I'm going to lock you both in the guest room so I can get a decent night sleep." Gibbs crawled back under the sheets. Four-thirty was still early by his standards.

"You'd be cold and lonely," Abby grabbed his arm and tugged closer, "you'd miss us."

"I wouldn't have to wash a load of sheets and towels every day," Gibbs countered as he once against sandwiched her in the middle. "And I wouldn't be woken up at a God-awful hour to do all the heavy lifting." Gibbs reached out and gave Tony's ass a light smack.

"Go to sleep boss, it's late, you talk too much."

Abby couldn't help the sleepy giggle and she snuggled against Gibbs' chest, pressing a gentle kiss over his heart. "I love you," she reached for Tony's hand, pulling his arm tighter around her. "Love you too, Tony."

"Love you," both men echoed.

* * *

For the second time that morning, Abby woke wrapped securely in Tony's arms, this time his fingers tracing up and down her arm.

"Morning beautiful," he pressed his lips to her shoulder in a soft smile.

"Mmm, morning."

"Gibbs is making coffee. He doesn't do lazy mornings very well."

"Figured," Abby yawned and turned in the circle of Tony's arms to hug herself close to his chest. "That why you wanted me? Someone to snuggle with in the mornings?"

"Mmhmm." Tony tugged her hair until she looked up at him so he could kiss her. "S'exactly why I want you, mid-night sex, morning cuddles… do you cook?"

Abby scrunched her nose and pinched one of his nipples causing him to yelp.

"Can't leave you two alone for five minutes," Gibbs leaned against the doorway, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"It hasn't been 24 hours and Tony is trying to turn me into a little housewife."

Gibbs smirked. "It's only because he's afraid that if he doesn't, he'll be the housewife."

"Not fair, boss. Not fair." Tony rubbed his tender nipple and glared at Gibbs. "Maybe Gibbs is the housewife. In fact, wanna go out tonight, Abbs? Gibbs will stay home and play housewife and clean up after dinner."

Gibbs gave a little snort. "Won't have time for that. I promised Jack a visit."

"Oh?" Tony sat up, "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon."

"When will you be back?" As much as she adored Jack and thought Gibbs needed to spend more time with him, she had only had one night with her boys and wanted more time with the both of them.

"Well, we have to be back by New Years, we promised to be at Ducky's dinner."

"We?"

"Yeah," Gibbs shrugged, "I thought you guys might like to join me."

"But Jack doesn't… you said he doesn't even know about you and Tony."

"Doesn't matter, he would enjoy having both of you." Gibbs nodded to Abby's overnight bag. "Why don't you help Tony pack and then he can drive you to your apartment and help you pack. I need to pack up some stuff downstairs. A few things I still need to fix at the shop."

* * *

Abby turned in the passenger seat to look at Gibbs and then at Tony in the back seat. "We staying at a hotel?"

"You think Jack's gonna let us stay anywhere but with him? Two can sleep in the guest room, one in my old room."

"So what do we tell him? I mean, you guys have been together a lot longer, you should tell him you're a couple and then brought me along because I didn't go home to my family like the rest of the team. I don't think he would care that you're with another man if it made you happy, would it?"

"No, I don't think he would care."

"Boss, I think you should tell him about you and Abby. It's believable, it's obvious how much you care about her, and she's always been the favorite. Jack wouldn't be surprised, and he would love to brag at the diner. He isn't going to mention me to anyone in town, plus, he knows about my dad. He'd understand that I would spend Christmas with you two."

"We'll see," Gibbs drove on.

They made it to Stillwater just after dinner, bringing with them a pie from the diner. Jack greeted them all excitedly, and it was easily readable on his face as he mentally worked where everyone would sleep. He picked up Abby's bag. "Leroy, where would you like me to put her bag?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and then back at his father. As much as he wanted his father to know how happy he was, telling his father he was part of a three-some was out of the question. And he couldn't ask either of them to sleep alone. "Why don't you show them both to the guest room. I'll run my stuff up to my old room in a minute. Need to hit the head."

Jack looked at his son and then to Tony and Abby, giving them a knowing smirk. "So, have you two had a good Christmas?" Jack led them up the stairs to show them the guest room.

"It's been wonderful, and thank you for the gift. I was… I was speechless." Abby gave the old man a tight hug.

"Agreed. And the movies… They were awesome. Thank you." Tony set his bag on the bed and shook Jack's hand.

"You both are very welcome. I figured you might enjoy them. They were just collecting dust here, and I can't see my son wearing any of his mother's jewelry or watching any old films. Not sure he could set the damn thing up. Anyway, so… you two, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony glanced at Abby. "It's sorta new, you know? And uh, she already had plans to spend Christmas with the boss, and, uh, I sort of tagged along. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Heaven's no. I'm glad the three of you are here."

"You hiding them away up here?" Gibbs stood in the doorway. "I put my stuff in my old room, figured you'd be back downstairs by now."

"We're on our way, weren't we?" Jack ushered them all down the stairs. Gibbs made coffee and the four of them sat down to have a slice of pie. Conversation flowed easily between Jack, Abby and Tony, and Gibbs sat quietly and watched, looking pleased at how happy Tony and Abby both looked.

Abby was the first to yawn. The few hours of sleep she had gotten on Christmas Eve, paired with the emotions of the past 24 hours, he could see she was fading fast without her Caf-Pow!. It was rare that he saw her so tired. "Hey," He tugged one of her pigtails gently. "Why don't you go get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, guess I am," Abby muffled another yawn. "Night boys." She leaned in automatically to kiss Gibbs' cheek and then, circled around to do the same thing to Jack. "Thanks for letting us all come visit."

"You're more than welcome." Jack smiled widely.

"You know, I'm pretty sleepy too." Tony stood as Abby approached to kiss his cheek as well, "Night boss. Night Jack."

Jack waited until he heard both the bedroom and the bathroom doors shut before speaking, "quite a pair those two."

"Mmhmm," Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"Lots of energy, must keep you busy."

"You've seen Abby at work when she's downing her Caf-Pow!. And Tony, most the time I'm lucky he's able to focus his energy into work. Otherwise I don't think he'd have lasted so long."

Jack nodded. "So they seem happy, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, _you_."

"I'm fine."

"I know, you look happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long while. Suits you."

Gibbs shrugged.

"You know, you look rather sleepy yourself. Guest bed's big enough if you snuggle up close. You'd better join them before they fall asleep."

Gibbs looked up sharply.

"Don't look at me like that, son. Whatever it is you three have going on, might not be conventional, but who am I to judge if it makes you happy. Just… try to keep your shorts on, would you? The bed is big, but it's old and well, not so sturdy if you catch my drift," he winked playfully at his son.

"I…"

"The way they look at you, the way you look at them, the fact that you brought them both up, even if it is Christmas. That tells me something is going on, and it isn't just between the two of them."

Gibbs stared at his father another minute, his expression giving nothing away. "Night dad, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, son."

Gibbs climbed the stairs slowly and went directly for the bathroom. He was stunned that his father had picked up on what he had with both Abby and Tony. After brushing his teeth, he went into his old room and changed into a pair of sleep pants and a cotton tee before padding barefoot back across the hall to the guest room. Abby was dead to the world, her head resting on Tony's chest, and Tony was nearly asleep as well.

"Boss?"

"Shh… everything is okay." He approached the bed and motioned for Tony to make some room.

Instead of scooting over, Tony gently shifted Abby off and then sat up so Gibbs could be in the middle. It took a few minutes for them to get settled, Gibbs with an arm around each of them. Abby shifted, and mumbled something in her sleep as she rested her head on Gibbs chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and then turned to meet Tony for a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

The End.

Actually, not quite. There will be a epilogue to sorta wrap things up… not sure when though.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so here is the real end.

* * *

Abby bounced excitedly as they waited for the big New Years Eve countdown to begin on the TV. The entire team was gathered at Ducky's and had enjoyed a large meal together. It was one of the few times where they could all be together and enjoy each other's company without the threat of a new case.

She accepted the champagne flute Jimmy handed her and turned to her team. "Almost time for the count down!"

Everyone gathered around the TV to watch as the ball slowly began to drop.

10… 9… 8… Abby scooted closer to the TV. She loved watching the ball drop. 7… 6… 5… 4… Technically, this was the first year in a while where she had someone, well someones, to kiss at mid-night, but because their relationship was a secret, she could only kiss them on the cheek. 3… 2... 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone clinked their glasses together and down the contents. Abby happily hugged everyone (twice) and smiled when Gibbs tugged her into his side and kissed her cheek. It wasn't out of the ordinary compared to his usual behavior in the lab, so no one questioned it. Everyone else hugged, except Gibbs, who offered a friendly nod to both McGee and Jimmy, allowed Ducky to hug him and Ziva to kiss his cheek. Tony had hugged everyone else, and hesitated awkwardly. It would be odd if he hugged Gibbs, but at the same time, he wanted… something.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder, letting his arm rest heavily across his back before squeezing the back of his neck and pulling away.

Tony moved away, unsure if he could keep his hands to himself. After almost half a week at Jack's, even though the three of them had shared a bed, they'd had to keep their hands to themselves. And now, they were back to work the following day, and all he wanted was some time to curl up with his… his family.

Abby watched as Tony moved away to tease McGee and she glanced up to watch the expression on Gibbs' face as Tony walked away. It was sad and she felt guilty that even though their relationship had started before hers, they couldn't so any sort of emotion around the team, and she was free to hug them both. She chewed momentarily on her lower lip and then came up with an idea. "Gibbs?" She tugged gently on his jacket, "maybe a few moments of fresh air would be a good idea?"

Gibbs didn't quite catch her drift, but at her insistence, he said something to Ducky about being right back, and then headed for the front door.

While Ziva made a discreet call to that certain special someone she had been seeing recently, Abby moved over to where Tony, McGee and Jimmy were still watching various firework displays from around the east coast being shown on the news. "Tony, I've already taken my shoes off, but I wanted to wish Carol a happy New Year and I think my phone fell out of my purse when you gave me a ride. Would you be a doll…?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"You sure? You check your purse?" He hadn't seen her even take her phone out during the ride and it was cold out there.

"Yeah, already checked. _Please?_"

Tony knew he couldn't deny her anything, so he turned and headed for the front door. He was bent over the passenger seat searching for Abby's phone when he felt a gentle tug at the back of his jacket. "What-?"

"What're you doing out here?" Gibbs glanced up at the front door before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy New Year, Tony."

"Mmm," Tony sighed happily and nodded back to the car. "Abby said she… _wait_, she send you out here too?"

Gibbs gave a little nod and didn't bother to hide the smirk.

"There is no missing phone, is there? Not that I'm complaining." Tony nosed his way along Gibbs' neck and hugged himself to his boss.

"Doubt it. Come on," Gibbs kissed him one more time. "Let's get back in before people start to wonder. She didn't mean for us to have sex against the car." Gibbs gave him a nudge toward the door.

"Doesn't mean we couldn't…" Tony chased him up the front step.

"I'm not taking my dick out in this freezing temperature. I don't care that it would be going in your ass." With that, Gibbs headed inside, not waiting for a response from Tony. He headed to the kitchen to refill his coffee and let Tony enter the living room first. He could hear Tony explaining that he couldn't find her phone, and he could imagine the satisfied smirk on her face when she replied with "Oh! My coat pocket, maybe I slipped it in there…" He heard her move to where she had hung her jacket just inside the door. "Oh look, here it is. Thanks for checking the car for me, Tony."

"My pleasure." He would have to thank her properly later.

Gibbs entered, a cup of coffee in hand and moved over to Abby. No one ever questioned his close proximity to Abby and he found himself very grateful. Standing behind her, he could will away the stirrings of an erection.

It was just after 2 when the three of them crowded in through Gibbs' front door and headed straight for bed. They collapsed in a heap of limbs, murmuring their good nights, falling asleep with the bedside lamp left on. With the alarm going off in a few short hours, time for affection would have to wait.

January first at NCIS was a day that Tony dreaded working. None of the cases were serious, most of them pranks that ended with someone crying in interrogation, and Gibbs stomping up to the director's office demanding that his team be relieved. But January 1st bled into January 2nd and then 3rd… Each day turning into the other with a few hours to sleep in between, and finally it was Friday and they had a whole two days off.

Abby had been sent home first, and she had scurried out as quickly as possible. Gibbs' and his team had paperwork to finish, but they were only an hour behind her, Gibbs and Tony silently agreeing to meet back at Gibbs. Gibbs was surprised to find that Abby's car wasn't parked out front – he had assumed she was headed to his place when she left NCIS.

Out of habit, Tony headed directly to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and hang his suit in the closet. He paused in the doorway, his eyes going wide at the candles covering every flat surface. They weren't lit yet, but there was a lighter on the bedside table. He couldn't fight the grin on his face as he undressed and pulled on a pair of sweats and an old tee.

"You should see upstairs, when will she be back?" Tony nodded to the note in Gibbs' hand. "That's from Abby, right?"

Gibbs balled it up and nodded to a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket on the counter. "Says she's not coming back tonight," he balled up the note and tossed it toward the garbage, not caring that it missed. "Seems to think we need some time alone, without her."

"She needs some space?"

"Don't think so, more along the lines of her worrying about stepping on our relationship." Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony against his chest, pressing his nose to the younger man's temple, nuzzling softly against his hair line.

"You gonna go get her?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs patted his ass and stole a kiss before going for his jacket and keys. "I'll be right back."

"Go get 'er, _coybow_!"

* * *

Gibbs pulled up to Abby's complex and headed inside to her apartment without hesitation. He knocked and waited as patiently as he could for her to open up. He raised a brow at the look of surprise on Abby's face. "Gibbs?"

"Did you want to be alone tonight?"

"I… what?" Abby tripped over her own words as she stepped aside to let Gibbs in. "I thought that, you know, you and Tony might like a night alone."

"Not what I asked, do you want to spend the night alone?"

Abby glanced back at the magazine she had been reading on the couch and then down at the P.J.'s she was already wearing. "I…"

Gibbs decided not to wait for an answer, instead heading to her bedroom, and pulling an overnight bag from her closet. He grabbed some clothes, whatever was in reach, and pushed it into the bag, grunting when Abby pulled half of it out and replaced it with clothes she liked better. When he had everything he thought she might need, he slung her bag over his shoulder and waited as she switched off lights and then locked up.

The drove in silence on the way back to Gibbs', it wasn't uncomfortable, but Abby still felt like she was going to get a stern talking to rather than enjoy an evening with her boys.

They were halfway up the front steps when Tony opened the front door to let them in. "Oh good, you made it. Was starting to think you didn't get the memo that we're all three part of this relationship."

Gibbs didn't give her the chance to answer. "You know, as much as we've told her, I still don't think she quite understands that it's the three of us now."

"It's not that I-"

"So sad," Tony interrupted as he spoke to Gibbs, "looks like we're going to have to try in other ways to convince her." He played as though he was ignoring her, but quickly spun around and hoisted her up over his shoulder, before hurrying up the stairs to the bedroom and tossing her down on the bed with a laugh.

Gibbs wasn't far behind, dropping her bag on the floor just inside the door and noting that Tony had lit all the candles Abby had set out.

"Gonna have to show you," Tony worked her shoe off her right foot and nibbled at her ankle, "that you aren't a sometimes part of our relationship" he removed her other shoe and lavished the same attention to her other ankle.

"Guys, it's not that I don't think I'm," she giggled softly as Tony nipped at the inside of her ankle, "part of the relationship, it's just that, well, it was just the two of you for so long, you must want some time alone."

"I haven't had sex since… Christmas."

"That's two weeks, Tony."

"My point exactly, it's going to take the both of you to satisfy all my needs, especially after two whole weeks." He tugged at her pajama pants and slipped them down her legs, taking her panties off at the same time.

Gibbs tugged his red hoodie off and tossed it in over the dresser, rolling his eyes at Tony as he exaggerated his need. He then kicked his shoes off before stretching out beside Abby on the bed, turning her head so she looked at him. "We could always lock him in the guest room with a little lube and his right hand while we take care of business for ourselves."

"Funny, boss." Tony nipped at Abby's hip in silent reprimand when she laughed at Gibbs' suggestion. At his urging, Abby sat up so he could work her shirt off, and then kiss his way between her breasts as he helped her to lie back. He covered her body in kisses, licks and nips, grinning to himself at the way she squirmed under his touch. With Gibbs he was rough, he always bottomed, but there was always a little struggle for dominance, just so he could be put back into place. But with Abby everything was soft and gentle, and if he didn't think Gibbs would hurry him, he knew he could spend hours tasting her all over, gently appreciating every curve of her body, soft and pliant under his hands, bringing her to tears before orgasm.

Gibbs was kissing her slowly, when Tony darted his tongue out to taste her. She moaned and arched her back, her hand dropping to Tony's head, gently encouraging him to continue.

The sight of Tony between her legs was too tempting for Gibbs, so he left his position by her side to join Tony at the foot of the bed. They shared a kiss, and Gibbs hummed happily at the taste of Abby on Tony's lips. He slipped a blunt finger inside her, probing her depths as Tony kissed him eagerly, his way of saying _thanks_

Abby cried out as Gibbs pressed two fingers inside, just before Tony's mouth closed over her clit. "Too much, too much…" Abby liked to pride herself on her control, but this… both of them down between her legs was too much for even her steel control.

"Easy, Abbs. Just enjoy." Gibbs worried the skin on the inside of her thigh until he was sure he'd left a mark, making a mental note to give Tony a matching one.

Tony inhaled deeply, the scent of her sex dizzying, as he poked and prodded at her clit with his tongue, alternating with gentle strokes.

Abby choked back a sob as her orgasm hit, her hands fisting in the sheet, her toes curling and her back arching. Gibbs pulled his fingers out, sucking clean while Tony continued to lap at the slick between her thighs.

Gibbs was quick to notice the tear tracks on her face and moved up her body to kiss them away. "You okay?"

Abby buried her face against Gibbs' neck and nodded as she felt Tony shift upwards to rest his head on her stomach, stroking his hands up her sides and down along her thighs. "Thank you."

Somehow, both men knew she wasn't thanking them for the intense orgasm. "Hmm?" Tony crawled up she he was at face level, and shared a quick kiss with Gibbs, "what for?"

"For this, for everything, for coming to get me tonight," she pressed a kiss to Gibbs' neck and then turned to Tony. "For continuously reassuring me; I'm not this person, I'm not insecure, but it's just…"

"Shh," licked along her sharp jaw line. "If we start listing all the reasons we're thankful, it'll be morning before I get what _I _need."

"Because it's all about you," Gibbs teased.

"You two didn't realize…?" Tony scraped his teeth along her neck, "I thought that's why we brought you in, Gibbs just can't keep up."

Abby giggled, sniffed and wiped her eyes at the same time.

"See, we need you. Being in bed with Tony and his ego… I need another person to even the playing field."

"See, he can admit I've got the sexual prowess of two."

Gibbs groped for the nightstand for a bottle of lube and pressed it into Abby's hands. "I want to watch," he nodded at Tony and gave an approving smile when Tony rolled to his back and pulled a leg up to give her better access.

Abby slicked up her fingers and then squirted a chilly blob of lube at his tense hole, grinning when he jumped at the cold temperature. "Easy Tony," she smoothed her hand across his lower abs and circled her pointer finger around his opening before teasing a single digit in slowly.

"More," Tony strained.

"He's kind of bossy, isn't he?"

Gibbs chuckled and moved in behind her, kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You expect different?"

Adding a second finger, Abby stretched and worked him open in preparation for Gibbs while at the same time, offering her neck to Gibbs as he nibbled and sucked his way from her ear to her shoulder. He was hard and leaking, and she could feel him pressed up against her back.

As she continued to prepare Tony, Gibbs pushed her forward and trailed his fingers down along her spine, over the soft curve of her ass until he found the slick between her legs. He pushed into her slowly, watching over her shoulder as her fingers stalled in Tony. "Nice and easy," he reached around to guide her hand, pushing her fingers _that_ much further until she brushed Tony's prostate.

"Good God," Tony gasped and twisted his hands in the sheets.

Picking up the lube, Gibbs squirted an extra bit against his hole when Abby pulled her hands away, and then gently eased himself from Abby, helping her to move aside. "Lay back, Abbs."

"Hmm?"

Tony seemed to pick up on what Gibbs' idea and helped Abby to lay back. "Hey there gorgeous," he traced his fingers over the mark Gibbs had left on her inner thigh as he parted her legs and knelt over her, burying himself in her warmth without hesitation.

"Letting Gibbs do the heavy lifting again?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mm, he could use the workout. Gah-"Tony bucked into her at the sharp slap Gibbs' delivered before pressed the head of his cock to Tony's hole.

With two men above her, and Gibbs in control of the speed of the thrusts, all Abby could do was enjoy. Tony was the first to come, the stimulation of Gibbs' dick in his ass, and his own dick buried in Abby turned him into putty within minutes, maybe seconds. Gibbs wasn't far behind. It never took him long once he was fully seated in Tony's tight ass. Watching Abby squirm under the both of them was just the visual he needed and he dropped his forehead to Tony's shoulder blade as he snapped his hips against Tony twice more.

He eased himself from Tony with a groan and stumbled to the bathroom for a damp towel. When he returned, Tony was still slumped over Abby, nuzzling her neck.

"Boss, we still… Abby hasn't…" Half of his words were muffled against her skin.

"It's okay," Abby accepted the towel from Gibbs and wiped at the mess between her legs. "Neither of you are in any position to do anything right now. I just want you to hold me."

"Twenty minutes, Abbs." Tony worked them both under the sheets, "give us twenty minutes and we'll give you anything you want. Right boss?" He pulled her back flush with his and muffled a yawn against the back of her neck.

"Twenty minutes and I don't think gun shots would wake you," Gibbs slipped between the sheets, keeping the towel within reach. Once he was settled, he let his fingers fall to her hip and then pushed them further down. He wasn't going to let his girl fall asleep unsatisfied.

"It's okay, Gibbs." Abby laced her fingers with his and brought his hand up to brush her lips across his knuckles. "I'd rather you just hold me right now."

"You're sure?" Gibbs reached across her, gripping Tony's arm to pull them both as close as possible.

"Maybe later… um, maybe I can be in the middle… you know, really in the middle, of both of you."

"Mmm, middle," Tony agreed sleepily. "Middle."

Abby giggled sleepily against Gibbs' chest. "Tony likes the idea, his dick just twitched against my ass, thought he needed twenty minutes?"

"Shh, he'll be asleep before the message gets from his dick to his brain." He kissed Abby's forehead and squeezed Tony's arm. "Love you both."

The response he got was the sound of both his lovers sleeping soundly, curled up together in his bed.

* * *

A big fat 'you're welcome' to the people who pm'd me for my sexytiems. You know who you are ;)


End file.
